Sequel to A Glimmer of Hope
by Moneybags
Summary: *work in progress* yeah, this is a sequel, any suggestions for a title are welcome!
1. Author's Note

Hey guys, thanks for reading my story(ies, soon to be). This new fic is a sequel to A Glimmer of Hope, and until I get around to changing all the new names and stuff (there are new characters), this little intro is so you know who is who.  
  
Sara: will still be Sara, her name's gonna change later on  
  
Michele: same as Sara, I'll change her name later on (yeah, she'll be in this fic)  
  
Emily: Spadey  
  
I think that's it, and just imagine everyone with their significant other for the time being. Now, on with the fic!!! 


	2. Chpater 1

After several days, Sarah's life had settled down a little bit. She would get up in the morning, get her breakfast with her new friends, the newises, and then get her papers. Some days she would sell papers, or go and work at Tibby's with Spadey. At night, she would return to the lodging house and, depending on how late it was, she would stay up and play cards, or go to bed.  
  
As she tried to fall asleep, Sarah thought of her first night at the lodging house. She would have never guessed that girls stayed here, because the sign read "Newsboys' Lodging House." But there were so many people, and so many relationships. Jack, or Cowboy, was their leader, his girl was Mask. Mask's best friend was Slash, who was Dutchy's girl. Slash, didn't get along with Jack, Racetrack, Mush or Spot. Racetrack's girl was Moneybags, who had a sister Hothead. They didn't get along at all, at least that's what Sarah was told. But so far they seemed okay with each other. Moneybags didn't get along with Skittery or Spot. Skittery was single, so was Mush, Kid Blink, and Jack's friend Davey. Supposedly he was a newsie, but still went to school and sold papers after school.  
  
Specs and Spadey were together, and so were Books and Snoddy. Spot, the leader of Brooklyn, had a girl who floated between Manhattan and Brooklyn, Bitter. Feisty was Snitch's girl, and Princess was Swifty's girl.  
  
Sarah sighed, as she closed her eyes, on her bunk. It was late, and she knew hat she should have probably skipped the poker game that night. She twirled her cross around her finger one more time, took a last look at her surroundings, and fell fast asleep.  
  
~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~  
  
The next morning, Kloppman entered the girl's room. "Books! Get up! Feisty, you too! C'mon, you'se ain't got all day!" Kloppman went over to where Moneybags and Princess slept. "Get up, get up! Hothead, I ain't waking ya up again." Getting his broom, he started to poke Hothead. As she opened her eyes, he went to the other side of the room. "Slash an' Mask, you'se up? I'se still gotta wake up da boys. Dats da hard job. Now you goils, stay up! I can't come back in 'ere again, alight?" after he was satisfied with some of the girls getting out of their bunks, he left the room, this time heading to the boys' room.  
  
"Hey, anybody wake up Sarah?" Moneybags asked, stumbling out of her top bunk.  
  
"I'll wake 'er up!" Slash was already filling a cup with water.  
  
"You're so mean, Slash." Books rolled out of bed. "Not on her first week here. Wait a while!" heading to Sarah's bunk, Books called out, "Hey Sarah," she shook her. "you gotta wake up now! Time to sell da papes!"  
  
"Huh?" came the muffled reply from the bed. "Oh! god, I'm sorry!" Sarah sat up and got out of bed. "I'm sorry, thanks Books!"  
  
"Don't mention it."  
  
"'Don't mention it' she says." Feisty grumbled. "She only saved ya from an' untimely death, Sarah"  
  
"An untimely death?" Came Sarah's echo, who was puzzled at the moment.  
  
"Don't worry bout 'er." Moneybags said as she made her way to the washroom. "Dey's just kiddin' wit each oddah."  
  
Feisty smiled. "Sarcasm, its a way o' life 'round here."  
  
"C'mon goils! Enough talkin'! did anybody rememba da bet dat we made wit Jack last night?" Princess yelled, trying to get the girls to move it. "If we'se gonna win dat bet, den we betta hurry!!!"  
  
"What bet?" Hothead was wide-awake now, getting ready by her bunk.  
  
"We made it when you was asleep last night, Hothead. Jack bet Princess two bits that he could have his guys ready b'fore Princess had 'er goils ready." Spadey explained.  
  
"Ohh, so if I took a really long time gettin' ready, den Princess would be really mad, wouldn't she?" Hothead was already trying people's patience, and the morning hadn't even really begun.  
  
"No, I ast Jack about it last night, an' he said you didn't count" Mask walked over to the door, "I'se ready."  
  
"Yeah, me too" Mask's other half, Slash came over and joined her by the door.  
  
Within the next few minutes, all the girls, including Hothead were ready, and they made their way down the stairs and waited by the door. Not long after, all of Jack's boys came down the stairs, in a hurry.  
  
"Goils, when dey walk by," Moneybags whispered, "point an' laugh, okay?" But much to her disappointment, as the boys walked by and she laughed, nobody else did. The boys turned and looked at her. "What?" Moneybags said innocently. "It was her idea!" Moneybags pointed to Hothead, but couldn't keep a straight face and started to laugh, which cause everybody else to laugh.  
  
And on that note, everybody walked out and headed for the World Distribution Office. Princess caught up with Jack on their way, and friendly put her arm around his shoulder. "So, Jack, where's me two bits?"  
  
Jack hoped that she forgot about that, but seeing how he wasn't going to get away with it, he turned around to find Race. "Race?"  
  
"Yeah?" Came his reply.  
  
"Can ya spot me two bits?"  
  
"Jack," Race started, "can't ya see I'm a lil bit busy heah?" he motioned to Moneybags. "I don't got any ta spare. Why don't you ask Moneybags? She's da one wit da money."  
  
"True true," Jack called over his shoulder. "Be right back Princess, with your two bits" So he went back and put his left arm around Moneybags. "So, Moneybags, me pal ... how's it been?"  
  
"Here." Moneybags put two bits in Jack's hand.  
  
"T'ank you so much! If Race weren't here and I didn't have a goil, I'd kiss ya."  
  
"Jack," Moneybags pointed to an impatiently waiting Mask. "you see 'er? Go!!!" Focusing her attention back to Race, "Now, what were you saying, Race?"  
  
~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~ 


	3. Chapter 2

~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~  
  
As the newsies reached the Distribution Center, the girls began to figure out who was going to sell with whom for that day, and where everyone else was going. "Mask and Slash," Princess looked around. "Are you'se sellin' tagetda today?"  
  
"Yeah, like always." Mask called back as she went in line to go get her papers.  
  
"Spadey, ya gotta woik at Tibby's today?" Moneybags walked over to where Spadey was.  
  
"Naw, tiday is me day off." Spadey went to go get a better look at the headlines.  
  
"Would ya be willin' ta sell wit me sistah?"  
  
"Naw, no problem.  
  
"Tanks." Moneybags went to go find her sister. "Hothead!"  
  
Upon hearing her name called, Hothead turned around. "What?"  
  
"You'se gonna sell wit Spadey today, alight?" Moneybags waited for her sister's reaction. The last time she arraigned her sister's plans, Hothead wouldn't talk to her.  
  
"Okay, anybody else?" Hothead was hinting at something she knew only her sister knew about.  
  
"Well," Moneybags grinned, "if I play me cards right, I'll see if Snipes'll sell wit ya."  
  
Hothead got all excited and gave her sister a hug, causing some of the boys to look at her funny. "You really could?"  
  
"I could if I wanted ta." Moneybags paused, looking around. "But don't act to thrilled, everybodys lookin' atcha."  
  
"Us." Hothead pointed out.  
  
"Right ... dat's it." Moneybags went to get inline for her papes, and she just happened to be behind Snoddy, who was inline with Books. "Snoddy, when does Rich want me playin' again? Am I on today or tomorra?" Moneybags and Snoddy both played the piano at a bar, Rich was the owner, and they would alternate days.  
  
"Umm, I'se gonna go ovah today. You on tomorra." Snoddy moved up in line. "Did ya hear 'bout da new piana playa he's gots now?"  
  
"No ... " Moneybags was stunned.  
  
"So now, instead o' it bein' you an' me, it'd gonna be da t'ree o' us."  
  
"You'se gotta be kiddin' me! Dis is great, just great. I swear, if he does anudda thing like dis again, I'se quitin'." Moneybags smacked her head. "Well, tanks for da heads up. Now I'se gotta find Specs." Moneybags left her place in line to get behind a few boys so she could talk to Specs. "So," she addressed Specs and Snipeshooter, "are you'se sellin' tagetda today?" They both nodded. "Well, I know 2 goils who are lookin' fa somebody ta sell wit dem. If you'se interested, dat is."  
  
Snipes spoke up. "I'se included in dis?"  
  
"A coise ya are. I came ta da both o' you, didn't I?" Moneybags waited for a reply, but she found Specs looking off into space. I'll bet he's startin' at Spadey ... I'd put money on it. She concluded. Snipes was trying to get Specs' attention, and succeeded in doing so by snapping his fingers in front of Specs face. "Would ya do it fa Spadey and Hothead?" If dat don't get dem, den nuttin' will. This time they both answered and said that they'd gladly do it. "You'se betta catch up wit dem, deys almost out of da gates." Almost done. "Princess?" Princess spun around in the direction of her name. "Ovah here!!!"  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. What?" Princess left the group of girls and joined Moneybags in the line.  
  
"Who ya sellin' wit?"  
  
"Who's left?"  
  
"Well, Books and Snoddy are sellin tagetda, so are Spadey, Specs, Hothead an' Snipes."  
  
"Dat makes quite an iterestin' group."  
  
"Yeah, I can't wait ta hear 'bout it. Where's Jack goin'?"  
  
"He's goin' down ta Brooklyn, to get Spot, who's bringin' Bittah up."  
  
"Okay, I was gonna go down ta Brooklyn ta meet Bittah anyway. Why don't I take Sara wit me, den you can sell wit Feisty or whoever." Moneybags paused, mentally running through the list again. "Oddah den dat, I think we'se got everybody covered. Sound good?"  
  
"Dat sounds great! I'll go see what Feisty is doin"  
  
"Wait! Aren't ya gonna sell wit Swifty?"  
  
"He's sellin' with Dutchy and Skittery, I think. Oh, Mask and Slash are sellin; tagetda too. What 'bout Race?"  
  
"He's sellin' at da tracks, wit Davey an' Mush. Okay, well go an see what Feisty is doin', den get back ta me."  
  
"Okay." Princess then left Moneybags to get her papes, and walked over to the corner that she saw Feisty and Snitch in. "Feisty! Where ya sellin' taday?"  
  
Feisty turned to Snitch. "Who ya sellin' wit taday?"  
  
"Some of da guys ast me ta-"  
  
"Den go sell wit dem. Princess, you sellin' wit anybody taday?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Den I'll sell wit you, if dat's okay."  
  
"Fine wit me." Princess looked at the emptying Distribution Center. "Well, we'se gotta get a move on."  
  
So Snitch went off to go find his buddies, and Princess and Feisty went over to Moneybags, Jack and Sara. "well," Princess addressed all of them, "I'll see you all tanight, I guess."  
  
"And we got a newbie on me hands, it'll take me a while ta teach her." At the Moneybags elbowed him and apologized to Sara for him. "Besides, Brooklyn is far. Anyways, take are o' youselves an' see ya all latah." Jack finished. With that, the two groups both turned and went their separate ways.  
  
~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~ 


	4. Chapter 3

~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~  
  
"So Sara," Jack started, "ya evah do anyt'ing like dis before?" Jack was attempting to teach Sara how to sell papers, and I'll just say that they were making progress.  
  
"Not really, but I think I'se getting' da hang o' it" Sara picked out a headline. "'Kid kicked out of school: Parents are taking it to court.' So it'd be somet'ing like dis, 'Terrorizin' Kid loose in school, Parents don't care.' Like dat?"  
  
"Well, you'se might wann try, 'Kid Kicked out of school for having an affair with his teacher.' People always wanna hear about scandals and stuff. But with a lil' more practice, you'll be able ta sell wit da goils soon." Jack encouraged as he looked for Moneybags. On their way to the bridge, they would stop so often and sell their papers. As Jack was "teaching" Sara, Moneybags would go down a few corners and sell her papers there. "Okay, we'se gotta get a move on. The bridge should be an interestin' experience for ya." So Jack and Sara moved on down the steets, until they met up with Moneybags.  
  
"We movin'?" Moneybags asked.  
  
"Yeah. How many ya got left?" Jack was being to count his and Sara's.  
  
"Umm," Moneybags counted hers. "About 37. You?"  
  
"Beat ya, 32."  
  
"Yeah, but ya got help. So dat doesn't count." Moneybags, Sara and Jack continued on their way to Brooklyn. "Hey ya know what?"  
  
"What?" Jack and Sara both answered at the same time.  
  
"Jinxed ya both." Moneybags laughed. "We'se gotta finda nickname fa sara here."  
  
"Yeah, I was-" Jack was abruptly cut off.  
  
"I told ya, ya can't talk." Moneybags rolled her eyes. "People these days …" so the trio once again continued their journey to Brooklyn, selling their papers when they could.  
  
"So Sara, " Jack was warning her, "You'se jus gotta be a lil' careful 'round Spot. He over reacts about stuff, Moneybags know all about it, right?"  
  
"Yeah, don't put your two bits in. it's a bad habbit I have, an' Spot must've been in a really bad mood dat day, because dere was dis big discussion goin on, an' I put me two bits in, den said something dat Spot didn't like, but I said it jokin'ly, right? But he flipped, an' if it wasn't fa Jack an' da oddah newsies, I woulda been gone. So me an' Spot don't get along very well, as you can imagine. I only cooperate when I'se gotta "  
  
"Yeah, so just a lil' heads up fa Spot when ya meet 'im." Jack thought a moment. "Actually, I think ya did meet him, dat one day when ya came ta Tibby's."  
  
Pretty soon they arrived at the bridge, where they continued to wait and sell their papers until Spot and Bitter decided to show up.  
  
"Hey Jack." Spot said, spitting into his hand and reaching out to shake Jack's hand, who had done the same thing. Sara, who had never seen this before, look really congused and turned to Moneybags.  
  
"What are dey doin'?"  
  
"I'll explain more latah, but fa right now it's called a spitshake, newsies use it at seal deals an' stuff" Moneybags whispered in Sara's ear.  
  
"You'se tawkin' 'bout me again, Money?" Spot was just staring icly at her.  
  
"Sure, Spot. Cuase everybody knows dat I tawk about you all da time." She was going to say more, but with a look from Jack, she decided against it.Spot spit in his hand and reached out to Moneybags, who did the same, and they shook Spot wouldn't spitshook wit me if he wasn't mad at me, somebody give me tolerance tiday!  
  
"So I heard about dat fight dat ya an' ya sis got in last week. Heard it got pretty bad." Spot smirked, waiting to see her reaction. She gave him a cold stare, then Moneybags walked over to talk to Bitter. Sara started to follow, but Spot stopped her. "An' who's dis, Jacey-Boy?"  
  
"She's out newest membah, we'se figured day we'd take her ta Brooklyn ta meet ya." Jack explained.  
  
"Oh, I see." Spot turned to Sara. "Haven't we met before?"  
  
"Yeah, at dat Tibby's Place, I think." Sara started to twirl her cross.  
  
"Oh yeah, right." Spot looked over to where Bitter and Moneybags were talking. "Bittah! Get ovah 'ere an' meet," Spot turned back to Sara. "What's yer ame again?"  
  
"Sara" she replied, as Bitter and Moneybags walked over.  
  
"Dat doesn't sound like a nickname ta me." Bitter spoke up "But glad ta meetcha anyways." Bitter, remembering her first spitshake, decide that she'd just shake, save the spit for later.  
  
"We haven't really found one fa her, but tanight were all gonna brainstorm an' have a party of sorts." Jack went over to a by-stander and was sucessful in selling several more papers.  
  
"So Money," Bitter was saying, "Why don't we give Sara a lil' tour o' Brooklyn? You still got some o' your papes left, and I think Jack does too."  
  
"Yeah, give her more experience." Moneybags said as Bitter and Sara started across the Bridge.  
  
"You'se comin'?" Bitter yelled back. Reluctantly, Jack and Spot followed.  
  
Spot turned to Jack and said in a tone only Jack could hear, "Dis is gonna be one hell o' an aftanoon."  
  
~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~  
  
As the group enetered the lodging house that night, there was no laughter like there normally was. Jack and Spot were walking by themselves, Bitter and Sara tyring to walk with Moneybags who made sure she was as far away as she could be from Spot. The usual games were going on as they entered, and continued with a few "heys" and "how's it goin'?" came from some of the boys. Moneybags just went over to sign in, pay for her rent and went upstairs.  
  
Hothead came over to Jack and demanded, "What did you do to her? She hasn't been that angry in such a long time, I-"  
  
"What did I do? Listen, she's … had a … bad day, so I wouldn't go near her, especailly you. I think you'se da last person she wants ta see." Jack ordered. "an' if I catch ya buggin' her, I'm gonna have a lil' tawk wit Princess. Clear?"  
  
Hothead just smiled. "Yessir." She had been waiting for this day, for such a long time. 


	5. Chapter 4

Race, Blink, Skittery and a several other boys were in the corner playing the usual game of poker. Race noticed everyone come in and excepted Moneybags to come over to him like she normally did. But when she didn't, he began to become a little aggravated. So they finished up the poker game and Race went over to Spot, Bitter and Sara. Jack was just joining them, he was talking to Hothead, who looked like she was up to no good. "How's it goin'?" Race asked everyone.  
  
"Well, it's been a long day to say the least ." Jack trailed off. That remark was never a good one from Jack, particularly when Moneybags and Spot were together.  
  
"I see. I'll be upstairs if any one needs me." Race rolled his eyes and trudged up the stairs. This was the last straw.  
  
~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~  
  
Jack was about to go after Race, he looked pretty mad, but changed his mind and walked back over to Spot. He could at least try and apologize for today.  
  
"Hey, Sara!" Books called to her. "Ya look a lil' lonely, why don'tcha join us?" Sara walked over, joining Books, Snoddy, Jake and Bumlets.  
  
"Hey guys, what's goin' on?" Sara nodded to each of them.  
  
"How'd ya like ya first day o' sellin'?" Snoddy asked, "Da headline wasn't dat good tiday."  
  
"I dunno . it's different, dat's fer sure." Sara thought back on the day's events. "It's better den workin' in da factory."  
  
Jake leaned in closer. "What happened tiday, between Spot and Moneybags?"  
  
"Well, they don't get along good, but you'se already knew dat." Sara started. She really didn't want to get into it, she felt bad talking about people.  
  
Bumlets interrupted. "You don't' have to tell them if ya don't wanna." Bumlets playfully punched Jake. "Dey's just curious."  
  
"Naw, dat's okay. Ya see-" Sara was interrupted by Jack's loud voice that broke through all the little conversations that were going on.  
  
"Guys, we'se got a problem, an' I want all o' you'se ta help me." When Jack was sure that he had everyone's attention, he continued. "We'se gotta find a nickname for good ol' Sara here. So I want all o' you'se ta think o' one name and tell me before da night is over. Undahstood?"  
  
A chorus of "yes" 's echoed throughout the room. Sara walked over to Jack. "You didn't have ta do dat fer me. I like me name da way it is!" she playfully said. Jack didn't take the joke and looked a little hurt. "I'se just kiddin', I really wanna nickname. Actually, I thought o' one for meself."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Holiday, or Holly. Whatever." Noticing the look from Jack that said 'explain' she went on. "Ya see, when I was younger, I loved the holidays. An some of me happiest memories are when I was wit my family . especially at da holidays." She hoped her excuse would be a good enough one for Jack.  
  
"Hey, dat's pretty good. An ya have a good reason, normally I don't let me own newsies pick deir own names, but you'se da exception. Don't tell nobody though, okay?" Sara or Holiday from now on nodded her head. "What's wrong Jack?" She asked him, he didn't look that good.  
  
Oh, I guess I'se just a lil' preoccupied." Jack zoned out again.  
  
"About tiday? Wit Moneybags and Spot?" Holiday suggested.  
  
"Yeah. Dey fight so much, I hate ta see me friends fightin'."  
  
"Ahh, it's okay. I'm sure dat dey'll woik things out soon enough." Holiday tried to look on the bright side of things.  
  
"Naw, I'se afraid dey ain't evah gonna talk ta each other again . you'se really don't know Moneybags an Spot till ya see dem fight." Jack tried to explain. "I'se gonna go over and talk ta Spot."  
  
"Okay." I guess I'll go back over and talk to Snoddy an Books and Bumlets. So Holiday walked over, and was greeted again by them. "Hey, guess what my new name is?" They all took one guess, and then she told them. "Nope, you'se all wrong. It's Holiday. Because I wanna remember da happy times dat I had with me family, and I had da most on da holidays."  
  
A look of recognition spread over the faces of her listeners. "Ahh, I was thinkin' dat maybe ya were born on a holiday err sum'thin." Bumlets chimed in.  
  
"Yeah." holiday trailed off. "Does anyone know if dere's a poker game goin on some place?"  
  
"Naw, but we can start one if ya want." Snoddy told her. "Just fin' where ever Race went an ask him fer his cards."  
  
"Okay, but where'd he go?" Holiday looked around to see if he was in the lobby.  
  
"I think he went upstairs." Books implied.  
  
"A'aight, I'll check dere." Holiday headed for the stairs. "If I ain't back in 15 minutes, considah me dead an' have a party."  
  
"Aww, we love you Holiday!!!" Bumlets called.  
  
"Holiday? Who's Holiday?" Mush questioned.  
  
"Dat's Sara." Jake filled everyone in on her new name. "An' don't forget it!"  
  
"Where'd did she go anyway?" Princess inquired.  
  
"Uhh, she went up to look for some cards to get a poker game started." Bumlets mentioned. "she was lookin for Race, ta get his cards, but I dunno where he is."  
  
"I think he's up stair wit Moneybags." Princess replied. "Which can't be good. I'd better go get Sar- err Holiday." So Princess left and headed for the stairs. She could hear people talking, most likely Race and Moneybags.  
  
As she reached the top, she found Holiday standing outside the door. "I didn't wanna go in an disturb dem." Holiday said quietly so she wouldn't be heard.  
  
"I think dat Swifty's got cards downstairs, we'll play wit his." Princess turned to go back down, when she heard the talk getting louder from the room that she guessed Race and Moneybags were in. Yup, dey are in dere a'aight. Dat's Moneybags yelling if I evah heard it. So that made Holiday and Princess hurry down the stairs even faster. As they got to the lobby, where everyone was hanging out, they saw that a black jack game had already been started up. "Thanks fer waitin fer us, guys!"  
  
The group, Bitter, Snoddy, Jake, Bumlets, and Swifty looked up, and Swifty explained, "We got tired of waitin for you'se!"  
  
"Oh, I wasn't dat long. You can't fool me Swifty." Princess went over by Swifty.  
  
"Don't say anythin about me hand." Swifty gave her a quick peck on her cheek.  
  
"Hey, I'se thought dat we were playin poker!" Holiday said, joining the group. "I leave far one second, an da whole world changes."  
  
Bumlets beckoned for Holiday to come over. "What, ya don't know how ta play blackjack?"  
  
As a new round started, Holiday proclaimed "Hit me," and just smiled at Bumlets.  
  
~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~  
  
"Why do ya gotta mess everythin up? We just got everythin settled wit Brooklyn an you gotta get in a fight wit Spot." Race was saying. Moneybags was silent, for the time being anyway. She couldn't hold it in much longer. "Jack ain't happy, an now I'se gotta go down an apologize fer ya actions. Make me look like da fool."  
  
"You don't have to go down and apologize." Moneybags stated, slipping into her native New Jersey accent for a second. "That's your choice not mine. And you're not responsible for anybody's actions but your own."  
  
Race reached his hand back to strike her and before he knew what he was doing, he had already punched her several times. Suddenly he found himself on the floor, apparently Moneybags had kicked his leg so he would stop. Race was getting a good look at the floor, but when he regained his senses, he got up and he picked Moneybags up and flung her across the room. She looked up and all the Race could managed to say was, "We'll deal wit dis latah. Right now I'se goin down an hangin wit da boys." Race couldn't think of anything to say and just walked out of the door.  
  
Now Moneybags was alone, and he head was pounding from being thrown into the wall. "We?" She spoke out loud to herself. "There is no we. Maybe there was, but there ain't no more." Moneybags knew what she had to do. Moneybags went to the Girls' Washroom and took her brush, an a few other belongings. She brought them back to her bunk, and flung the items on her bunk while she went to her nightstand. She opened the drawer and took out several pairs of socks and underwear and tossed them on the bed as well. Soon afterward she grabbed a pair of pants and an extra shirt. As she got to the bottom of the drawer she found what she was really looking for, a medium sized bag. She laid the carelessly thrown items that were on her bunk into the bag. Now that Moneybags was all packed, she could only think of one last thing to do. But that would have to wait till she was ready to leave. I'll stay here until Kloppman goes to bed, den I'se gonna get outta here. And I gotta stop talking with that stupid accent; it'll give me away in a heartbeat. That's better. Ohh, I'll see if my sister notices that some of her money is gone. Sides, it'll help me along the way . she won't even miss it. So Moneybags went around the room looking for her sister's money, and any other of her miscellaneous possessions.  
  
~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~  
  
"Hey Race! Wanna join da game?" Holiday asked. Race had just entered the lobby after returning from a walk. "We were just about ta start anudda game o' poker." During the time that Race was out, the blackjack game had changed to a poker game  
  
"Sure, I'se in." Race replied. He was still in a bad mood, but he had cooled down a lot. And he regretted hitting Moneybags so much. He promised himself when he left his house 10 years ago that this would never happen to him or anyone else that he came into his life. And he just broke his promise. He'd go up later and apologize to her. So he pushed these thoughts out of his mind and concentrated on the game.  
  
"Spot, look I'se really sorry bout tiday . and if dere's sum'thin dat I can do ta make up fer it, I'll do my best ta do it." Jack was trying to talk to Spot, but so far, nothing was getting through.  
  
"What somebody needs ta do is ta teach dat goil a lesson. Hit her err sum'thin. She ain't never gonna listen ta you or anybody else if ya don't do somethin soon." Spot calmly stated, but still clearly annoyed.  
  
"Ya know dat I don't believe in hittin goils. I thin-"  
  
"I don't eiddah. But when thin's are goin like dis . well dat would leave me to no other choice." Spot was watching Race; he seemed to be thinking about something else and listening in on their conversation.  
  
"Well den what do ya wanna do?" This discussion was going no where. "Ya said ta hit her, and den not ta. Will ya make up yer mind?" Spot said nothing, which didn't help matters get any better. "So you want me ta go up and hit her, dat right?" Jack saw Race flinch then looked back to Spot, who was looking there also. "If you'se askin' me ta go an mess wit his goil, den you'se got da wrong guy." And with that Jack walked off.  
  
There was another card game going on among Mask, Slash, Bitter, and Princess. Books and Feisty were talking about Snoddy and Snitch, and everyone else were in their normal groups. The rest of the newsies were in a great mood, so from upstairs in the lodging rooms and through out the house could be heard the laughter of the newsies. Around 10 o'clock Kloppman came in the lobby and notified the newsies that everyone that it was now time for bed. Some of the newsies sighed, and trudged up the stairs, while the younger ones complained that they weren't tired and didn't want to go to bed. But eventually Kloppman got everyone upstairs and in bed.  
  
"Princess!" Jack called, before he said his final good nights to Mask.  
  
"Yeah?" Princess said, stopping short in front of the door. "Sorry guys,'' she told Books and Spadey as they were walking behind Princess. "What do ya want, Jack?"  
  
''Two bits says dat I got my guys ready before yer goils." Jack smiled.  
  
"When will you evah learn?" Princess playfully punched Jack, smiled and went into the bunkroom. "Mask, don't take all night now ." Mask just smiled, knowing that Princess wouldn't really care how long she took as long as she didn't get caught by Kloppman.  
  
As Race walked by the door, he saw that Moneybags was already in her bunk, already in a sound sleep, he assumed. I'll talk ta her in da mornin . she's always up early. So he passed the door and proceeded to his room.  
  
~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~ 


	6. Chapter 5

It was 2 am, and shortly after the clock in the hall rang, Moneybags woke up. Immediately remembering her plan, she reached around for her bag. She got a hold of it and made an attempt to bring it up to her without making to much noise. Damn bunk, good thin' dat most o' da goils are heavy sleepahs. The next thing was to get out of bed without making too much noise. As she was doing this, she only heard someone turn over. Before she headed for the window, she took one last look at her bunk to make sure that she hadn't left anything behind. Okay, I think I'll go back ta Jersey, maybe visit a couple o' my old friends . hopefully they'se still there .  
  
Moneybags slithered to the window, avoiding the biggest creaks, but only to find out that some one had shut the window. Luckily, they didn't lock it. But that window was hard to open, and squeaky. I coulda sworn that I left it open a crack, hope I don't wake nobody again . Unfortunately, as Moneybags opened the window, she heard a bunk squeak and someone stir. Moneybags froze, hoping that they wouldn't get up and go for a mid-night stroll. Apparently, whoever it was went back to sleep, and after several minutes of waiting, Moneybags finished opening the window and slipped into the cold night air.  
  
She raced down to the Train Station, hoping that she would have enough money for a ticket. "Excuse me miss," an officer said who was blocking the entrance, "ticket please."  
  
"Where do you get the tickets, sir?" Hopefully this guy was nice and he'd tell her.  
  
"Over there," he pointed to a little black box. "Just ring the bell."  
  
"Thank you sir." Moneybags said as she headed over to where the policeman had pointed her to. It was dark, but she saw the bell and rang it. Presently a light came on, and a man came out and asked her, "A ticket to where?"  
  
"Umm," she paused for a moment. "northern New Jersey, please?"  
  
"Okay, but you'll have to wait, the train that's going that way doesn't leave till 7:30 tomorrow morning."  
  
"That's fine." She smiled as he handed her the ticket. "thank you." Then she went back to the gate where the officer was standing. "Here's my ticket."  
  
"Okay. You're clear." He said as he turned to go. "Platform three, by the way. Track 2."  
  
"Thank you so much." Moneybags turned to go to find a bench near platform 3. Just her luck there a bench right by it, and she curled up, holding her bags tight and fell asleep.  
  
~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~  
  
"Get up, get up! Ya bums!" Came Kloppman's wake-up call. He was attempting to wake up the girls and was having little trouble this morning doing it.  
  
Princess had gotten up as soon as Kloppman had walked in the door. She had woken up a lot last night, not getting a lot of sleep. Sleepily, she rolled out of bed and helped Kloppman wake up some of the girls. As soon as Kloppman saw that Princess was up, he left, knowing that she wouldn't let her girls sleep for long. So leaving Princess to finish up his work, he went across the hall to wake up the boys.  
  
"Hey . uh, anybody see Moneybags yet?" Feisty asked anyone who was in earshot.  
  
"Naw." Came several replies from some newsgirls that heard her and were kind enough to answer, namely Mask and Bitter.  
  
"I think she mighta gone ta gone sellin' already." Books suggested. "She does sat sometimes, especially when she's mad."  
  
"Okay . " Feisty trailed off, continuing her search for a selling partner today. "Sar- err, Holiday ya sellin' wit anyone tiday?"  
  
"Well, I was gonna sell wit Bumlets and Jake today, but I'd be glad ta have your company." Holiday said brushing her hair.  
  
"Okay, I'll cya after I get me papes today."  
  
"Hey Princess, is it just me imagination, or did you'se make anudda bet wit Jack again?" Spadey said worriedly.  
  
Princess stopped dead in her tracks. "Oh shit! I forgot!" In a strained effort, Princess urged her girls to hurry up and get down, but it was pointless. The boys had to be down there by now. But as they all reached the lobby, they were shocked. It was empty. Dis means one o' two things. They left already, or they'se still upstairs. And dey probably already left. I mean, we'se couldn't o' won . could we? All of the newsgirls went outside, taking slow steps, only to discover that all the newsies were outside, waiting quietly. But the silence didn't last long, because as soon as the girls came outside, they boys erupted into laughter.  
  
"Oh Princess" Jack called in a singsong voice. "I believe dat you'se got somethin' o' mine!" Princess unwillingly reached down into her bag, and pulled out two bits. Reluctantly she placed it in Jack's outreached hand. "Here. At least we're even now."  
  
"Yup." Jack smiled. "Now where is Moneybags so I can pay her back?"  
  
"I dunno. She wasn't here dis mornin'. I'se hoping dat she's at da Distribution Center already." Princess looked around once more to see if she had possibly missed her. Nope. No sign of her.  
  
~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~  
  
Moneybags had been waken by a loud whistle. "All aboard!" came a cry. She jumped up and went to the conductor and asked him if this was the train leaving for northern New Jersey. "Yep," he said. "better get on board."  
  
Moneybags got her things and headed on the train. The last thing I need is for some newsie to come and see me leave, she thought. Hurriedly she walked up the steps and got on the train. Here I go, I'm going home . or what's left of it.  
  
~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~  
  
The group of newsies reached the Distribution Center not long after they made their daily stop to get breakfast from the nuns. "Holiday," Princess shouted, "who ya sellin' wit today?"  
  
"Well, Feisty, me, Bumlets, Jake, and Snitch were all gonna sell tagetda. Dat okay?"  
  
"Sure is. Just checking. See ya later." Princess went off trying to get everyone, making sure that no one was left behind. Damn that Moneybags for leaving early, making more work.  
  
"Hey, you'se seen Moneybags around?" Snoddy asked her, interrupting her thoughts. "Books thought dat she mighta left early, but I was just wondering if maybe you knew somethin' dat she didn't"  
  
"Why would I know somethin' about her?" Princess snapped back. "Sorry, I didn't mean ta snap like dat . she just made things a little harder tiday. But I haven't seen her."  
  
"A'aight, and I know da feeling, I snap all da time." So Snoddy went off to find Books, he was gonna sell papes today. It wasn't his turn to play at Rich's bar. Then he got an idea. "Hey Princess," Snoddy yelled and turning back around to her. "Ya think day she mighta gone to Rich's Bar? It's her turn ta play today."  
  
~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~  
  
Race sighed as he got inline to get his papes. Now she's avoiding me. Just great. Mush came over to Race and slung his arm over Race's back. "How's it goin'?" Mush said cheerfully.  
  
"Whadda want?" Race snapped looking down and counting his money.  
  
"Hey, ya get up on da wrong side o' da bunk today or what?" Mush said, taking Race's comment a little too hard. Race glared at him for a moment, then coldly said, "Shaddup, Mush!" then Race moved up in line and put his money down on the counter, not saying anything to Weasel.  
  
"No hot tips tiday, Race?" Weasel asked tauntingly. But Race still kept his silence and waited for his papers. Weasel had been waiting a long time to annoy Race, and this was his chance. But he looked at the long line of newsies and changed his mind. There'll be another chance . Unwillingly, Weasel handed Race his papes and shouted, "Next!" Aggravated enough and he hadn't even gotten out of the Distribution Center, Race sat down to browse the headlines, hoping that Mush wouldn't sit down and bother him again. But Mush, being the good and caring friend that he was, followed Race to see what was really wrong.  
  
"Mush! Willya leave me alone?" Race practically yelled. And with that, Race got up and headed for the tracks.  
  
~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~  
  
"So how much did Jack teach ya yesterday?" Bumlets asked Holiday.  
  
"Wait, you mean ta tell me dat Jack actually teaches?" Feisty joked. "and all dis time I thought it was an act, or some pick up line ta get girls."  
  
"Well, I don't think dat Mask would be too happy about dat ..." Jake suggested. The five of them were having a great time selling papers together, joking the time away. So much better den yesterday . thought Holiday, getting temporarily lost in her thoughts. Even though Feisty and Snitch were together, they didn't leave her, Bumlets or Jake out. Jake was cute in his own way, his brown eyes and hair. But Bumlets . Holiday just melted when it came to him. Every so often she would look his way and catch him looking at her.  
  
Another thing Holiday loved about being a newsie was the freedom. It may not seem like a lot, but to her it was. She could talk, come and go as she pleased. One of her favorite things to do was to look at all the interesting things, people and places and smells. Out of nowhere, she was two familiar faces appear out of the crowd. One belonged to her best friend next to Michele, and the other one was a girl that she saw working on the factory. "Katie?" Holiday called to see if this was really her friend.  
  
The brown haired girl spun around as she heard her name being called. "Who is it? Wait ." she searched the crowd, and then she saw Sara, or Holiday, running towards her. "Sara? Is dat really you???" Katie was in disbelief.  
  
"Yeah!" Holiday ran up to her friend and gave her a hug. "I didn't think that anybody made it out!"  
  
"Well, we were on break." Katie explained. "And you remember Felicia, right?"  
  
"Of course! I spotted you first actually."  
  
"Yeah . I remember seeing you around.  
  
"My name is Sara," she said as she reached out to shake her hand. "So where are you guys staying?"  
  
"At my cousin Byron's house. He's got a place not too far from here." Katie smirked as she saw the group of newsies, she guessed, looking at them from behind. "So, ya gonna introduce us ta your friends?"  
  
"Uhh ." Holiday turned around and saw her friends looking at her. "Oh, them. Well, it's a long story, and I'll tell you later. But for a brief summary, they are newsies and they offered if I wanted to be a newsie with them. And that was right after the factory incident . so I accepted. Oh, and they gave me a nickname, so my new "name" is Holiday, everyone calls me that."  
  
"Oh, that's cool. Well, we are looking for work, do you think that we could possibly join them too?" Katie hoped that her and Felicia could . that would help Byron so much.  
  
"Of course! I don't see why they would say no. There is a whole bunch of girl newsies, and everyone is so friendly!" Holiday started to lead her newfound friends to meet the newsies. "Guys," Holiday stated to Bumlets, Jake, Feisty and Snitch, "these are some of my old friends from da factory. Dey were wondering if dey could get jobs as newsies."  
  
"And do ya friends got names?" Bumlets joked.  
  
"Well now dat ya mention it, I believe dey did. Dis is Katie, and dis is Felicia." Holiday introduced them with a nod to each of the girls. "And Katie and Felicia, dis is Bumlets, Jake, Feisty and Snitch." She pointed to each as she said their name.  
  
"Well," Bumlets teased, "if Jack allowed you ta join our ranks, den I don't see why anybody else couldn't."  
  
"Aww, I'se a good newsie. Bettah den you!" Holiday stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
"How so?" Bumlets pressed.  
  
"I sold more papes den you!" Holiday showed Bumlets her disappearing stack of papers.  
  
"Dat's because I got more papes den you!" Bumlets pointed out as Holiday began to run. Bumlets seeing that this was turning into a game, chased after her.  
  
"Look at dose two!" Feisty remarked. "I'se gonna bet dat dey'll be together by da end o' da week." Snitch, seeing that the two "newbies" were uncomfortable, tried to make some conversation. "So, you'se ever sell papes before?"  
  
"No, but I've seen it done." Katie spoke. "does dat count for something?"  
  
"Well," Snitch pretended to think about it. "I guess . whadda ya say, Jake?" But before Jake could open his mouth, Feisty interrupted. "So ya ask Jake first now instead o' your own goil? What is dis world comin to?" Feisty rolled her eyes and pretended to be mad at Snitch.  
  
"So I didn't catch your answer, Jake." Snitch smiled and looked down at Feisty, who punched him, all in play.  
  
"You talk about Holiday and Bumlets being a couple . "Jake commented. Felicia laughed. "Naw, seriously though," Jake addressed Felicia, "Am I right?"  
  
"Yes, you are." Felicia said, in between little bursts of laughter while watching Snitch and Feisty.  
  
Out of nowhere, Holiday came running up between Jake, Felicia and Katie. "Jake!!" Holiday squealed. "Help me!!!" She ducked behind Jake, who just turned around and gave her a look that said, 'what makes you think that I'm gonna protect you?' and so when Bumlets came running up, he had no trouble in taking Holiday away from Jake and tickling her. "A'aight!!! Stop! I give up! You win! You'se a bettah newsie den I am!"  
  
Upon hearing this, Bumlets stopped tickling her and returned to Jake, Katie and Felicia. "What's up wit Snitch an' Feisty?" He motioned to the two, who where off on their own.  
  
"Well, ya don't except for them to be sellin all day an' not take a break at least once." Jake suggested.  
  
"True, true, my friend." Bumlets said, as Holiday joined them. "it's about time you cam over here and paid attention to your friends. Jake bites ya know." Bumlets teased the two girls.  
  
As Jake heard this he just said, "Not harder than you Bums, no harder than you."  
  
"What? You bite, Bumlets?" Snitch asked, him and Feisty joining the conversation.  
  
"Ha. Ha. VERY funny." Bumlets glared at Jake.  
  
"So whaddya say dat we go ta Tibby's, it's about lunchtime an' I'se sure dat Jack will love ta meet da new friends." Feisty ordered rather than suggested. But that was okay, nobody else was really taking charge anyway. The group of now 7 agreed, and headed for Tibby's.  
  
~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~  
  
Moneybags was almost to her hometown, and she had only stopped once because she found a nickel on the ground and stopped to get some food. It was quite weird, going back here. It was something that Moneybags never hoped that she'd have to do it, but recent events left her no choice. So . I wonder where all my friends are now . I guess I'll find out soon enough. This place is so different from the city . too many trees and no sidewalks or street venders. That was true enough, it was the country out here. Moneybags sat down for a break. These hills are killin me! I hope I'll be there soon.  
  
~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~  
  
It had been an interesting morning, to say the least for a group of four wandering Central Park. Snipes, Hothead, Spadey and Specs had all been selling together. Spadey was off today again, but tomorrow she had to work. Right now, Spadey was playing one scene over on her head and kept looking at Specs. It was earlier that morning, ever since Specs had asked her if she would sell with him. Of course she said yes, and they had been spending their whole morning together. When they got to Central Park, Specs had taken Spadey away to a little park bench. "Spadey," he began, "I've been wondering dis for a long time now, an' I'se shoulda ast you a long time ago, but I've been to shy. So I'se asking ya now. Will ya be me girl?"  
  
And when Spadey got to that part, she always blushed. She was shocked, he was actually asking her, she thought that this day would never come true. She said yes, and from that moment on, she and Specs were budding up. Since they were buddy-ed up, they excluded Snipes and Hothead. And they weren't getting along that morning, which was unusual.  
  
I guess you could say one reason was because most of the newsies were curious to know what happened yesterday, and why Moneybags wasn't there this morning, and why Race was a little grumpy. Many had went along with the fact that Moneybags was probably at Rich's, playing the piano. But there was no real reason as to why Jack, Holiday, Bitter, Spot and Moneybags came home in such rotten spirits last night. Snipes kept asking Hothead why Moneybags like this, and Hothead was getting a little annoyed. "I told ya once, an' I'll tell ya again. I don't know what happened yesterday. I don't know what's the matter with Race, and frankly, I don't care." "A'aight! I was just-" Snipes was cut off by one angry Hothead.  
  
"I KNOW." Hothead's temper was reaching its peak. And she could be heard from across the park, because Spadey and Specs snapped out of their little world. They saw Hothead walk away from Snipes, to try and go sell her papers, they guessed.  
  
"Do ya think dat we should head ta Tibby's soon? Ya know how mad Jack and Princess can get sometimes if their orders ain't followed." Spadey really wanted to see if she could dump Hothead and Snipes with someone else so that her and Specs could spend the day together.  
  
"Yeah, dat's a good idea." Specs leaned in to kiss Spadey one more time before they went to go round up the two little newsies. "Hey!" Specs bellowed. "Snipes, Hothead! We'se gotta go ta Tibby's!"  
  
Upon hearing her name being called by someone other than Snipes, Hothead turned around and yelled, "I'se comin'!"  
  
"Yeah, me too!" Snipes came running as he heard his name. So the 'happy' bunch headed out of Central Park to Tibby's.  
  
~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~  
  
The walk back to Brooklyn was a quiet one, Jack didn't know what to say, Spot just kept on walking and Bitter followed him. "Listen, Spot." Jack established. "I gotta get back ta Tibby's far lunch, I gotta talk to a couple o' people and things ain't lookin' too good back in Manhattan. Is dat a'aight?"  
  
"Well Jackey-boy, dere ain't much I can do ta stop ya, is dere?" Spot was still a little annoyed at the previous day, but there was nothing that could be done now. He had to get back to Brooklyn anyway.  
  
"Okay Spot, what did ya want me ta do? Wait, I ain't getting inta dis conversation again. And I am sorry dat I snapped at ya last night, things weren't going great last night, an'-"  
  
"Jack, it's a'aight, I understand. And I was mad last night, you shouldn't hit a goil anyway, no mattah how bad she gets." Spot looked to Bitter. They we're talking last night, about this, and she made a good point. Bitter just smiled at Spot.  
  
"Now guys. Kiss an' make up." Bitter said, glad that he and Jack were making up.  
  
"I'll leave dat ta you, Bittah." Jack laughed. "Don't think dat Spot would appreciate me kissin' him."  
  
"Or Mask." Spot added.  
  
"Oh crap, I gotta go, I told Mask dat I'd meet her earlier before lunch today." Jack spit shook with Spot. "well, see ya around!'  
  
"See ya Jack!" Spot waved to Jack, who had already turned his back and headed off to Tibby's. Spot put his arm around Bitter, kissed her and they headed back to Brooklyn.  
  
~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~  
  
Mask was waiting outside Tibby's for Jack to come. He said he'd be here by now . she thought.  
  
"Maybe he's running late." Slash suggested. She was waiting outside Tibby's for Dutchy, who was selling with Mush and Blink today. "Brooklyn is a ways away. And it's hot. Who wants to run in the heat?"  
  
Mask thought that this was a reasonable excuse. It was hot, and Brooklyn is far away. Maybe him and Spot are making up, they were pretty harsh to each other last night .she only saw the looks on their faces, not a single word.  
  
"Oh look. Here comes Dutchy, Mush and Blink." Slash stated. "I'll tell ya what, I'll go in an' order my food, den I'll come out here and wait wit ya until My food is ready. A'aight?" Slash waited for an answer as Dutchy came over to her.  
  
"Sure, that's fine. An' I'se grateful dat you'd wait wit me." Mask tapped her foot, and asked Dutchy "what time is it?" even though it sounded more like a demand.  
  
"Uh ." Dutchy looked down at his watch. "1:17. Nice to see you too Mask."  
  
"Sorry Dutchy. I'se waitin' for Jack, he said he'd be here by now, but ." she trailed off.  
  
"No problem. I'se just kidding'." Dutchy said and held the door into Tibby's open for Slash. "I'll be right back, Mask." Slash called before she waltzed through the door with Dutchy. Jack never does that . I wish he'd be a little more romantic sometimes . Mask wished. And suddenly, as if on cue, Jack appeared from around the corner.  
  
"Sorry I'se late, Mask." Jack seemed out of breath.  
  
"What's wrong?" Mask asked, regretting her last thought. As long as Jack was okay, she didn't care how long she would have to wait.  
  
"Nothin', I was runnin' a little late, I left Brooklyn not dat long ago, an' I came as fast as I could."  
  
"Did you run da whole way here?" Mask's eyes clouded over with worry, and were very apparent to Jack.  
  
"Well, not da whole way .." Jack went over to give Mask a hug.  
  
"Promise me dat you'll never do dat again! You coulda passed out!"  
  
"Yes, ma'am." He said, pretending that she was a captain and he saluted her. Se playfully pushed him and he put his arm around her and they walked into Tibby's.  
  
~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~  
  
Race had been sitting at the same table in the same spot for almost an hour now. He had a little something to eat, but was mainly waiting for Moneybags to show up. He thought that she would be here by now, unless she was eating at Rich's Bar. She never does dat, but why come ta see da guy dat she's avoidin'? He sighed. Not too long after, some of the newsies began to integrate Tibby's with themselves and their girls. Mush and Blink should be here soon, he wondered if they would come over and sit with him. Especially with da way I treated Mush dis mornin' . The door opened yet again, and Race turned to see whom it was. Blink and Mush, and they were headed over his way. Well, won't hurt ta have a little company. "Hey, Blink, Mush." Race spit shook with Mush, and knew that everything was all right since this morning.  
  
"So, whatcha doin' here, all by yerself?" Blink asked him. "Dere are tons of other seats over dere. Why dis lonely corner?" He had a good idea, just wanted Race to say it and admit it to himself.  
  
"Oh, no reason. You'se hungry?" Blink and Mush sat down, as a waiter came over and asked them for their order. When they were done, Blink, persistent as he was, asked Race again, "Why dis lonely corner? I didn't remember getting' an answer."  
  
"Dat's because ya didn't." Suddenly the door opened and Race spun around to see who it was. Dutchy and Slash, waltzing in, the happy couple that they were. Without meaning to, Race scowled.  
  
"It's okay dat ya miss Moneybags." Mush tried to comfort his hurting friend. "I never said sat I missed her!" Race defended himself. "What if I'se glad dat she ain't here?" But the hurt clearly showed through his eyes. He closed his eyes and let his head fall to the table  
  
Mush put his arm around him, because he was sitting right next to him. "It's okay, Race .it's s'ok."  
  
"No, it ain't, ya don't understand." Race was near tears, and then kept on hitting his head on the table.  
  
"Race, stop dat" Blink whispered loudly enough for Race to hear. At his wit's end, Race obeyed and stopped. "Now what is so bad dat you'se a mess and what is so horrible dat we wouldn't understand?"  
  
"Well, ya know last night when Moneybags went up ta her room?" Race started, pausing every few words. Blink and Mush nodded. "well I went up after her . and we got really mad . at each other . and I yelled . and I" Race just couldn't go on. Dey're gonna think dat I'se some madman or something. "C'mon Race, ya got dis far." Mush tried to comfort Race, but he could tell something was really bugging Race, they had been friends for about 10 years and things like this had happened before. Mush was dere when I promised dat I would never hit a girl . he's gonna think so much less of me once he knows. The waiter bringing their food interrupted Race's thoughts.  
  
The door opened yet again, this time Snipes, Hothead, Spadey and Specs walked in. They sat at the table next to where Race, Blink and Mush were. Hothead was talking really loud, and that mad it a little harder for him to concentrate. "C'mon, Race. Here, eat something." Blink pushed Race's food closer to him.  
  
"I ain't hungry." Race said, his head back on the table.  
  
"C'mon Race, let's go outside and talk about it." Mush tried to pull Race up, but being his stubborn self, he stayed put. "Then tell me."  
  
"A'aight. Well, I got really mad an' before I knew it," Race's stomach got really queasy right then, "I had punched her several times, an' she was thrown up against da wall, an' had a little blood on her face." Race wanted to crawl under the table and die right then. Mush just nodded, and couldn't think of anything to say.  
  
Jack and Mask entered Tibby's, and saw the three of them sitting there and not eating. "Mask, sit here and lemme go see what's the mattah. You know what I normally get, okay?"  
  
"Sure thing." Mask watched as Jack waked over to where the 'three musketeers' were sitting. She saw Blink get up and talk to Jack. Mask couldn't quite see what was happening then, because the waiter came over and took Jack and her order. The next she saw of Jack was him walking back over to the table. "What's wrong wit Race? I've never seen him look so terrible before."  
  
"Stuff." Was all that he said for a while. Seeing that Mask wanted to know more, he said, "Stuff dat I ain't gonna say. If ya wanna find out, den you can talk ta Race."  
  
"Okay. I feel really bad for him though ." Soon their food came, and they talked about other things, the headline, Medda's, how things were going'. Shortly, Specs came over to their table. "Somethin' da matter, Specs?" Jack wondered out loud.  
  
"Well, yes an' no." Specs began. "Ya, remember what I was tellin' ya about last night?"  
  
"About Spadey?" Jack leaned in closer, so no one else could hear if something went wrong.  
  
"Yeah. Well, I ast her taday, an' due ta her answer, I was wonderin' if Hothead and Snipes could sell wit someone else for da afternoon." Specs broke into a huge smile.  
  
"So she said yes?" Jack was really happy for Specs, he had been waiting such a long time to ask Spadey and Jack knew that it would just crush Specs if Spadey said no. As an answer to Jack's question, Specs just smiled more and shook his head yes. "I'se so happy for ya!" Jack got up and gave Specs a hug.  
  
Mask got up also, and congratulated him. "It's so nice, I know Spadey had been waiting a long time for dis."  
  
"Hey guys," Jack shouted for all to hear. "I'se gonna make a toast!" That got everyone to keep their mouths shut for a bit. Someone called out, "For what?" Jack was able to speak his answer. "Today somethin' happened, and I figured dat I'd make it public. I wish da best o' luck to a new couple, Specs an' Spadey, an' dat you guys would have lots o' fun in da futcha!" Jack looked to Spadey, who was blushing and turning redder by the second.  
  
It took a while for this to sink in, but the newsies finally got to realizing that Specs and Spadey were a couple. Many of the present newsies went over and congratulated them, punching Specs and teasing Spadey about Specs. Seeing a waiter come out, Jack went over to the table and said, "Hey! Break it up, break it up! We gotta finish up in here, before we get yelled at, a'aight?" The newsies obeyed, seeing that Jack was their leader and it wouldn't be wise to get the waiters mad. "I'll work it out Specs, for dis afternoon. Have fun!" Jack called as he went back to his table. "Hey Mask, have you seen Feisty, Snitch, Bumlets, Jake or Holiday? Dey shoulda been here by now."  
  
"No. not since dis mornin'. I think dey were goin' over ta Central Park, dey mighta stopped an' ate over dere." Mask said, going back to eating her food. "Now, c'mon, you'se gotta eat. I'd be hungry comin all da way from Brooklyn." "Ya right." Jack said, and started to eat his food when the table with Snipes, Hothead, Spadey and Specs got really loud. "I just wanted to know why you don't seem to care about your sis being gone!" Snipes practically shouted. He was still trying to get information out of Hothead, but this just caused a bigger problem.  
  
"For da last time, Snipes," Hothead said this next part with each word growing louder, "I do not care about my sister! She probably killed herself and made this world a better place!!!" By the time she was done, the whole restaurant was silent, so everyone could hear every word perfectly.  
  
Race still had his head on the table sulking but as soon as those words flew out of Hothead's mouth, Race was filled with an uncontrollable rage "Take it back! Take it back!" He stood up and leapt at Hothead, so mad he could kill her in a second with his hands. Luckily, when the restaurant went silent and Hothead went off about her sister, Jack was making his way over to Race, just in case something like this happened. So as soon as he saw Race lunge at Hothead, Jack lunged at Race, who was frantically trying to get to Hothead. Blink and Mush tried to help hold Race back, while Snoddy, who was passing by, and Specs tried to get Hothead away from Race.  
  
After 5 minutes of struggling to get out of Blink and Mush's grasp, Race realized that fighting was doing no good and just crumpled like a sword had pierced him. There were a few tables knocked over and some of the newsies had helped clean up.  
  
Blink and Mush had taken Race back to the Lodging House, and had strict orders not to let him out of their sight, for absolutely anything. Jack had Snipes sell with Books and Snoddy, while Hothead was selling with him and Mask. Just what we'se need, an annoyin' little pain in da ass while we sell. And with that whole episode over and done with, all the newsies headed out to finish selling their papers.  
  
~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~  
  
Bumlets, Jake, Holiday, Katie, Felicia, Feisty and Snitch were rushing to get to Tibby's. They were a little late; as they walked into Tibby's, they saw that the restaurant was empty. A couple glared at them from across the room as the 7 went to go sit down. "What do ya think happened?" Feisty asked anyone.  
  
"I dunno, but dese people look mad." Jake puzzled over the situation.  
  
"Well, I say dat we get our food and eat, so we can go back an' sell da rest o' our papes." Holiday suggested.  
  
"Good idea, Hol." Bumlets said, looking around for a table. "Look, dere's a table over dere." The others saw the table and went over. It was a while before a waiter came over and hurriedly took their order.  
  
"Gee, dis is weird." Snitch said.  
  
"Yeah . sorry dat ya didn't get ta meet more o' da boys-" Jake started to say.  
  
"-and girls-" Put in Holiday.  
  
"And girls," Jake continued. "but we musta missed dem. But if you'se want, ya can meet dem tonight. You'd have a sure chance of meeting dem there." Jake was telling Katie and Felicia.  
  
"A'aight. I just gotta go back and tell my cousin then." Katie stated. "Okay, does he live far?" Bumlets asked.  
  
"Not really, he lives over where we were before, around Central Park." Katie said. It would be a drag walking back over there, but if they were getting a job, it would be worth it.  
  
"Okay, so we'll go back over dere as soon as we eat up all our food." Feisty pointed out, as their food just arrived. Consequently this made everyone eat their food faster so they could get a move on.  
  
~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~  
  
If it was a long morning, it was an even longer after noon. It had gotten unbearably hot, and many people decided to stay inside. So needless to say, it was harder to sell papes. Having Snipes with them just made things harder, him and Books were used to selling together. But Jack said that this would make things easier, and Snoddy couldn't refuse. Books would look at him every now and then, she looked annoyed. As soon as Snipes went off a way to go sell some papers to by-standers, Snoddy started to apologize. "I'se sorry, but I couldn'ta said no."  
  
"Hey Snoddy, it's ok! There you go apologizing again." Books said fanning herself. "there was nothin' you could really do. So if I'm gonna be annoyed at anyone, it would be Snipes, or Jack." Books noticed that they were near Rich's Bar. "Snoddy, did you purposely bring us here?"  
  
Snoddy, who was zoned out looking in the distance, snapped out of his daydream and said, "What?"  
  
"We're near da bar. You brought us here on purpose."  
  
"Oh, I didn't even realize dat." Snoddy paused, listening for a piano playing. He heard one, but the song was one that Moneybags didn't know.  
  
"Is that her inside? Playing?" Books inquired.  
  
"Naw, I don't think so. It's a song dat she doesn't know." Snoddy was thinking about this whole thing.  
  
"Do you wanna go in an' see who it is?" Books was getting curious.  
  
"Naw, cause den Rich might see me an' I might get in trouble." Snoddy saw Books face fall. "But if you wanna go in, dat's fine too."  
  
"No thanks, I'll pass."  
  
"But dis means somethin' now." Snoddy was thinking out loud again. "why Moneybags ain't here I have no idea. Somethin' musta happened, or we'd would have seen her by now ..."  
  
Books snapped her fingers on front of his face. "you're thinkin' out loud again. Someday, dat's gonna get you in trouble. Besides, Snipes is comin' back, don't want him ta hear ya."  
  
"Right." Snoddy said, trying to focus back on selling papes. "So Snipes, ya sell much?"  
  
~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~  
  
Jack and Mask's afternoon looked like an easy one, and so far it was. He had sold all of his papes in the morning, and Mask was selling her papes rather quickly, despite the heat. Hothead was just hanging around, she had money at home (so she thought) and if she didn't sell the rest, then it was okay. She only had about 20 left anyway. "Hot!" Jack called to Hothead, using a shorter version of her nickname.  
  
"What?" She said as she spun around.  
  
"How many papes ya got left?"  
  
"About 20. Why?" nobody had ever pushed her about selling her papes before.  
  
"You'd better hurry, we gotta get back to the Lodging House soon." Jack felt as if he was stating the obvious.  
  
"Dere's people over dere, go see if dey'll but some."  
  
Yeah, whatever. I can just trash dem when he's not looking later. But to satisfy Jack, she went over and tried to sell them.  
  
Seeing that she obeyed, Jack went over to Mask, who had just sold her last paper. "Easy afternoon?"  
  
"Yeah, for not many people being out and about." Mask sighed. The sun was almost setting, and the sky was a blazing red. "Let Slash have fun with Dutchy today, she sold with him this afternoon."  
  
Jack nodded his head in agreement "Let us have a little fun too." He said, pulling her close to him."  
  
"Hey, Hothead is done, looks like she sold a lot." Mask said, breaking Jack's embrace. "we have all night, don't forget. Can't spoil it now!" Mask smiled. She loved having Jack around, but never forgot what it felt like being the third wheel, and didn't want to leave Hothead out, no matter how much trouble she caused earlier. "almost done?"  
  
"Yeah .. actually they tipped me, and I'm done." She lied, and was about to trash her papes.  
  
"Wait," Jack ran up, catching her hand before it was to late. "if you're not gonna sell dem, I'll buy 'em from ya." Hothead looked at him like he was crazy, but handed him the papes as he reached into his pocket for a nickel. "I have ten left." She told Jack.  
  
After he bought the papes, he said, "We gotta head back to da Lodgin' House. I'll sell dese on da way." With no further complaints, the trio made their way back to the Lodging House in silence.  
  
~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~  
  
It was nearing 8 o'clock and Kloppman suspected that the newsies should be coming in soon. Earlier that day, around 2, Kloppman had seen Blink and Mush dragging in Race and headed up stairs. He wasn't exactly sure, but as soon as the rest of the group came, he was sure that he would find out. Kloppman stopped and looked at the door, as he heard the door open. "Home a little early, Bumlets?"  
  
"Well, I'se didn't wanna miss da others, we missed dem at lunch."  
  
"We?" Kloppman questioned. Normally Bumlets sold with Jake, but as he saw in a second, there were quite a few of them. "Kloppy, dis is Katie and Felicia. Friends of Holiday's, and we were gonna see if dey could get jobs as newsies." Bumlets explained, and finally the seven of then were all in the lobby.  
  
"Katie and Fel (Felicia had a shorter version of her name already)" Holiday motioned for them to come over by her and Kloppman. "Dis is Kloppman, he takes care o us, an' runs da Lodgin' House. Can I take dem upstairs? Ta show dem around?" Holiday asked Kloppman.  
  
"Yeah, sure." Kloppman got the book. "But first dey gotta sign in and pay for tonight, if they're staying."  
  
"Yeah, a'aight. I might as well sign in too." Holiday went over and signed in, showing Katie and Felicia how to do it. "C'mon, up here!"  
  
The trio trampled up the stairs, leaving Bumlets, Jake, Snitch and Feisty downstairs to start a poker game. Just as they dealt out the cards, Princess and Swifty wandered in. "Start already?" Princess asked. It wasn't the best of days and she could use a good game to cheer her up.  
  
"Yeah, well not really." Feisty said, but then changed her answer from the looks she was getting from the boys. "I guess we did. But dis game will be ovah soon, an' den you can play." Feisty felt bad now and tried to make it up to her.  
  
"Didn't Holiday sell wit ya?" Princess said, rubbing her forehead.  
  
"Yeah, well, ya see we got kinda side-tracked today." Bumlets offered to tell the story. Princess looked a little confused and her eyes demanded for a better explanation. "Ya see, while we were sellin' papes, Holiday met up wit some friends from da factory, Katie an' Felicia. An' it turns out dat dey are lookin' fa jobs, an' Hol suggested dat they should talk ta you an' Jack an' see if dey could be newsies." Bumlets put 3 pennies in because Jake raised the stakes.  
  
"Where are dese new goils now?" Princess requested.  
  
"Dey should be upstairs, Holiday was showing dem around." Feisty said, fully concentrating on the game.  
  
"Oh, I see." Princess said, watching the game. "Didn't see ya at Tibby's, missed a . "good" time today."  
  
"What happened?" Snitch asked. He dropped out of the game because it was too much for him, and he didn't even have a great hand.  
  
"Well, first thing ya should know. Specs asked Spadey ta be his goil!"  
  
"Really??" Feisty almost dropped her cards.  
  
"Yeah. I never think dat I've ever seen Spadey happier." Princess thought out loud. "But dat's da good news." Her face fell, preparing to tell her eager on lookers about Hothead and Race . "Yeah . well not long after, Hothead was getting real loud, she was sitting wit Snipes, an' he musta been annoying her." Princess noticed Kloppman listening to the story. He's wondering why Blink, Mush an' Race came back so early too. "Anyway, ya know how Race was in a bad mood, he was sitting right next to Hot an' Snipes. Out a nowhere, Hothead screams, so da whole restaurant could hear, dat she hoped Moneybags had killed herself and made da world a bettah place." Princess was on a roll now, and not planning on stopping anytime soon. "Well Race just got soo mad, da maddest I'se evah seen him. He lunged at Hothead, screaming for her ta take it back. But Jack and Blink and Mush just held him back. So, needless ta say, it was not a good dat at Tibby's." Princess finished, and her audience was still in shock.  
  
"So dat's why everybody was acting really weird ta us taday at Tibby's." Jake was the first one to put two and two together.  
  
"Dat would make sense." Feisty said, letting this all sink in. "but why is Race so upset? What did Moneybags say? If anything, I'd think she'd be da one ta lunge at -"  
  
"Moneybags isn't here." Princess said, not meaning to cut Feisty off. "She hasn't showed up yet, wasn't at Tibby's, if she doesn't show up tonight . "  
  
"Ohh. Dat's harsh. But why would she leave?" Bumlets asked, forgetting that Princess didn't have all the answers.  
  
"Dere must be somethin' more dat I don't know about. Race looked really bad today. I felt so bad for him. Maybe somethin' happened between da two of dem."  
  
"Yes! At last! Race is free!!" Feisty meant it sarcastically, but the others didn't catch on and stared at her in shock.  
  
"Just kidding guys! Besides, I got you Snitch!" Feisty went to give Snitch a kiss, but remembered that they were still playing a poker game, and changed her mind.  
  
"So what's dat? I don't even get a kiss? Or a hug?" Snitch playfully teased her.  
  
"We're in da middle o' a game." Feisty reminded him.  
  
"Oh. Dat explains it." Snitch, feeling a little stupid, quickly covered himself up by saying, "Well, den let's get dis game over with so we can have some real fun!"  
  
~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~ 


	7. Chapter 6

It had been an interesting morning, to say the least for a group of four wandering Central Park. Snipes, Hothead, Spadey and Specs had all been selling together. Spadey was off today again, but tomorrow she had to work. Right now, Spadey was playing one scene over on her head and kept looking at Specs. It was earlier that morning, ever since Specs had asked her if she would sell with him. Of course she said yes, and they had been spending their whole morning together. When they got to Central Park, Specs had taken Spadey away to a little park bench. "Spadey," he began, "I've been wondering dis for a long time now, an' I'se shoulda ast you a long time ago, but I've been to shy. So I'se asking ya now. Will ya be me girl?"  
  
And when Spadey got to that part, she always blushed. She was shocked, he was actually asking her, she thought that this day would never come true. She said yes, and from that moment on, she and Specs were budding up. Since they were buddy-ed up, they excluded Snipes and Hothead. And they weren't getting along that morning, which was unusual.  
  
I guess you could say one reason was because most of the newsies were curious to know what happened yesterday, and why Moneybags wasn't there this morning, and why Race was a little grumpy. Many had went along with the fact that Moneybags was probably at Rich's, playing the piano. But there was no real reason as to why Jack, Holiday, Bitter, Spot and Moneybags came home in such rotten spirits last night. Snipes kept asking Hothead why Moneybags like this, and Hothead was getting a little annoyed. "I told ya once, an' I'll tell ya again. I don't know what happened yesterday. I don't know what's the matter with Race, and frankly, I don't care." "A'aight! I was just-" Snipes was cut off by one angry Hothead.  
  
"I KNOW." Hothead's temper was reaching its peak. And she could be heard from across the park, because Spadey and Specs snapped out of their little world. They saw Hothead walk away from Snipes, to try and go sell her papers, they guessed.  
  
"Do ya think dat we should head ta Tibby's soon? Ya know how mad Jack and Princess can get sometimes if their orders ain't followed." Spadey really wanted to see if she could dump Hothead and Snipes with someone else so that her and Specs could spend the day together.  
  
"Yeah, dat's a good idea." Specs leaned in to kiss Spadey one more time before they went to go round up the two little newsies. "Hey!" Specs bellowed. "Snipes, Hothead! We'se gotta go ta Tibby's!"  
  
Upon hearing her name being called by someone other than Snipes, Hothead turned around and yelled, "I'se comin'!"  
  
"Yeah, me too!" Snipes came running as he heard his name. So the 'happy' bunch headed out of Central Park to Tibby's.  
  
~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~  
  
The walk back to Brooklyn was a quiet one, Jack didn't know what to say, Spot just kept on walking and Bitter followed him. "Listen, Spot." Jack established. "I gotta get back ta Tibby's far lunch, I gotta talk to a couple o' people and things ain't lookin' too good back in Manhattan. Is dat a'aight?"  
  
"Well Jackey-boy, dere ain't much I can do ta stop ya, is dere?" Spot was still a little annoyed at the previous day, but there was nothing that could be done now. He had to get back to Brooklyn anyway.  
  
"Okay Spot, what did ya want me ta do? Wait, I ain't getting inta dis conversation again. And I am sorry dat I snapped at ya last night, things weren't going great last night, an'-"  
  
"Jack, it's a'aight, I understand. And I was mad last night, you shouldn't hit a goil anyway, no mattah how bad she gets." Spot looked to Bitter. They we're talking last night, about this, and she made a good point. Bitter just smiled at Spot.  
  
"Now guys. Kiss an' make up." Bitter said, glad that he and Jack were making up.  
  
"I'll leave dat ta you, Bittah." Jack laughed. "Don't think dat Spot would appreciate me kissin' him."  
  
"Or Mask." Spot added.  
  
"Oh crap, I gotta go, I told Mask dat I'd meet her earlier before lunch today." Jack spit shook with Spot. "well, see ya around!'  
  
"See ya Jack!" Spot waved to Jack, who had already turned his back and headed off to Tibby's. Spot put his arm around Bitter, kissed her and they headed back to Brooklyn.  
  
~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~  
  
Mask was waiting outside Tibby's for Jack to come. He said he'd be here by now . she thought.  
  
"Maybe he's running late." Slash suggested. She was waiting outside Tibby's for Dutchy, who was selling with Mush and Blink today. "Brooklyn is a ways away. And it's hot. Who wants to run in the heat?"  
  
Mask thought that this was a reasonable excuse. It was hot, and Brooklyn is far away. Maybe him and Spot are making up, they were pretty harsh to each other last night .she only saw the looks on their faces, not a single word.  
  
"Oh look. Here comes Dutchy, Mush and Blink." Slash stated. "I'll tell ya what, I'll go in an' order my food, den I'll come out here and wait wit ya until My food is ready. A'aight?" Slash waited for an answer as Dutchy came over to her.  
  
"Sure, that's fine. An' I'se grateful dat you'd wait wit me." Mask tapped her foot, and asked Dutchy "what time is it?" even though it sounded more like a demand.  
  
"Uh ." Dutchy looked down at his watch. "1:17. Nice to see you too Mask."  
  
"Sorry Dutchy. I'se waitin' for Jack, he said he'd be here by now, but ." she trailed off.  
  
"No problem. I'se just kidding'." Dutchy said and held the door into Tibby's open for Slash. "I'll be right back, Mask." Slash called before she waltzed through the door with Dutchy. Jack never does that . I wish he'd be a little more romantic sometimes . Mask wished. And suddenly, as if on cue, Jack appeared from around the corner.  
  
"Sorry I'se late, Mask." Jack seemed out of breath.  
  
"What's wrong?" Mask asked, regretting her last thought. As long as Jack was okay, she didn't care how long she would have to wait.  
  
"Nothin', I was runnin' a little late, I left Brooklyn not dat long ago, an' I came as fast as I could."  
  
"Did you run da whole way here?" Mask's eyes clouded over with worry, and were very apparent to Jack.  
  
"Well, not da whole way .." Jack went over to give Mask a hug.  
  
"Promise me dat you'll never do dat again! You coulda passed out!"  
  
"Yes, ma'am." He said, pretending that she was a captain and he saluted her. Se playfully pushed him and he put his arm around her and they walked into Tibby's.  
  
~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~  
  
Race had been sitting at the same table in the same spot for almost an hour now. He had a little something to eat, but was mainly waiting for Moneybags to show up. He thought that she would be here by now, unless she was eating at Rich's Bar. She never does dat, but why come ta see da guy dat she's avoidin'? He sighed. Not too long after, some of the newsies began to integrate Tibby's with themselves and their girls. Mush and Blink should be here soon, he wondered if they would come over and sit with him. Especially with da way I treated Mush dis mornin' . The door opened yet again, and Race turned to see whom it was. Blink and Mush, and they were headed over his way. Well, won't hurt ta have a little company. "Hey, Blink, Mush." Race spit shook with Mush, and knew that everything was all right since this morning.  
  
"So, whatcha doin' here, all by yerself?" Blink asked him. "Dere are tons of other seats over dere. Why dis lonely corner?" He had a good idea, just wanted Race to say it and admit it to himself.  
  
"Oh, no reason. You'se hungry?" Blink and Mush sat down, as a waiter came over and asked them for their order. When they were done, Blink, persistent as he was, asked Race again, "Why dis lonely corner? I didn't remember getting' an answer."  
  
"Dat's because ya didn't." Suddenly the door opened and Race spun around to see who it was. Dutchy and Slash, waltzing in, the happy couple that they were. Without meaning to, Race scowled.  
  
"It's okay dat ya miss Moneybags." Mush tried to comfort his hurting friend. "I never said sat I missed her!" Race defended himself. "What if I'se glad dat she ain't here?" But the hurt clearly showed through his eyes. He closed his eyes and let his head fall to the table  
  
Mush put his arm around him, because he was sitting right next to him. "It's okay, Race .it's s'ok."  
  
"No, it ain't, ya don't understand." Race was near tears, and then kept on hitting his head on the table.  
  
"Race, stop dat" Blink whispered loudly enough for Race to hear. At his wit's end, Race obeyed and stopped. "Now what is so bad dat you'se a mess and what is so horrible dat we wouldn't understand?"  
  
"Well, ya know last night when Moneybags went up ta her room?" Race started, pausing every few words. Blink and Mush nodded. "well I went up after her . and we got really mad . at each other . and I yelled . and I" Race just couldn't go on. Dey're gonna think dat I'se some madman or something. "C'mon Race, ya got dis far." Mush tried to comfort Race, but he could tell something was really bugging Race, they had been friends for about 10 years and things like this had happened before. Mush was dere when I promised dat I would never hit a girl . he's gonna think so much less of me once he knows. The waiter bringing their food interrupted Race's thoughts.  
  
The door opened yet again, this time Snipes, Hothead, Spadey and Specs walked in. They sat at the table next to where Race, Blink and Mush were. Hothead was talking really loud, and that mad it a little harder for him to concentrate. "C'mon, Race. Here, eat something." Blink pushed Race's food closer to him.  
  
"I ain't hungry." Race said, his head back on the table.  
  
"C'mon Race, let's go outside and talk about it." Mush tried to pull Race up, but being his stubborn self, he stayed put. "Then tell me."  
  
"A'aight. Well, I got really mad an' before I knew it," Race's stomach got really queasy right then, "I had punched her several times, an' she was thrown up against da wall, an' had a little blood on her face." Race wanted to crawl under the table and die right then. Mush just nodded, and couldn't think of anything to say.  
  
Jack and Mask entered Tibby's, and saw the three of them sitting there and not eating. "Mask, sit here and lemme go see what's the mattah. You know what I normally get, okay?"  
  
"Sure thing." Mask watched as Jack waked over to where the 'three musketeers' were sitting. She saw Blink get up and talk to Jack. Mask couldn't quite see what was happening then, because the waiter came over and took Jack and her order. The next she saw of Jack was him walking back over to the table. "What's wrong wit Race? I've never seen him look so terrible before."  
  
"Stuff." Was all that he said for a while. Seeing that Mask wanted to know more, he said, "Stuff dat I ain't gonna say. If ya wanna find out, den you can talk ta Race."  
  
"Okay. I feel really bad for him though ." Soon their food came, and they talked about other things, the headline, Medda's, how things were going'. Shortly, Specs came over to their table. "Somethin' da matter, Specs?" Jack wondered out loud.  
  
"Well, yes an' no." Specs began. "Ya, remember what I was tellin' ya about last night?"  
  
"About Spadey?" Jack leaned in closer, so no one else could hear if something went wrong.  
  
"Yeah. Well, I ast her taday, an' due ta her answer, I was wonderin' if Hothead and Snipes could sell wit someone else for da afternoon." Specs broke into a huge smile.  
  
"So she said yes?" Jack was really happy for Specs, he had been waiting such a long time to ask Spadey and Jack knew that it would just crush Specs if Spadey said no. As an answer to Jack's question, Specs just smiled more and shook his head yes. "I'se so happy for ya!" Jack got up and gave Specs a hug.  
  
Mask got up also, and congratulated him. "It's so nice, I know Spadey had been waiting a long time for dis."  
  
"Hey guys," Jack shouted for all to hear. "I'se gonna make a toast!" That got everyone to keep their mouths shut for a bit. Someone called out, "For what?" Jack was able to speak his answer. "Today somethin' happened, and I figured dat I'd make it public. I wish da best o' luck to a new couple, Specs an' Spadey, an' dat you guys would have lots o' fun in da futcha!" Jack looked to Spadey, who was blushing and turning redder by the second.  
  
It took a while for this to sink in, but the newsies finally got to realizing that Specs and Spadey were a couple. Many of the present newsies went over and congratulated them, punching Specs and teasing Spadey about Specs. Seeing a waiter come out, Jack went over to the table and said, "Hey! Break it up, break it up! We gotta finish up in here, before we get yelled at, a'aight?" The newsies obeyed, seeing that Jack was their leader and it wouldn't be wise to get the waiters mad. "I'll work it out Specs, for dis afternoon. Have fun!" Jack called as he went back to his table. "Hey Mask, have you seen Feisty, Snitch, Bumlets, Jake or Holiday? Dey shoulda been here by now."  
  
"No. not since dis mornin'. I think dey were goin' over ta Central Park, dey mighta stopped an' ate over dere." Mask said, going back to eating her food. "Now, c'mon, you'se gotta eat. I'd be hungry comin all da way from Brooklyn." "Ya right." Jack said, and started to eat his food when the table with Snipes, Hothead, Spadey and Specs got really loud. "I just wanted to know why you don't seem to care about your sis being gone!" Snipes practically shouted. He was still trying to get information out of Hothead, but this just caused a bigger problem.  
  
"For da last time, Snipes," Hothead said this next part with each word growing louder, "I do not care about my sister! She probably killed herself and made this world a better place!!!" By the time she was done, the whole restaurant was silent, so everyone could hear every word perfectly.  
  
Race still had his head on the table sulking but as soon as those words flew out of Hothead's mouth, Race was filled with an uncontrollable rage "Take it back! Take it back!" He stood up and leapt at Hothead, so mad he could kill her in a second with his hands. Luckily, when the restaurant went silent and Hothead went off about her sister, Jack was making his way over to Race, just in case something like this happened. So as soon as he saw Race lunge at Hothead, Jack lunged at Race, who was frantically trying to get to Hothead. Blink and Mush tried to help hold Race back, while Snoddy, who was passing by, and Specs tried to get Hothead away from Race.  
  
After 5 minutes of struggling to get out of Blink and Mush's grasp, Race realized that fighting was doing no good and just crumpled like a sword had pierced him. There were a few tables knocked over and some of the newsies had helped clean up.  
  
Blink and Mush had taken Race back to the Lodging House, and had strict orders not to let him out of their sight, for absolutely anything. Jack had Snipes sell with Books and Snoddy, while Hothead was selling with him and Mask. Just what we'se need, an annoyin' little pain in da ass while we sell. And with that whole episode over and done with, all the newsies headed out to finish selling their papers.  
  
~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~  
  
Bumlets, Jake, Holiday, Katie, Felicia, Feisty and Snitch were rushing to get to Tibby's. They were a little late; as they walked into Tibby's, they saw that the restaurant was empty. A couple glared at them from across the room as the 7 went to go sit down. "What do ya think happened?" Feisty asked anyone.  
  
"I dunno, but dese people look mad." Jake puzzled over the situation.  
  
"Well, I say dat we get our food and eat, so we can go back an' sell da rest o' our papes." Holiday suggested.  
  
"Good idea, Hol." Bumlets said, looking around for a table. "Look, dere's a table over dere." The others saw the table and went over. It was a while before a waiter came over and hurriedly took their order.  
  
"Gee, dis is weird." Snitch said.  
  
"Yeah . sorry dat ya didn't get ta meet more o' da boys-" Jake started to say.  
  
"-and girls-" Put in Holiday.  
  
"And girls," Jake continued. "but we musta missed dem. But if you'se want, ya can meet dem tonight. You'd have a sure chance of meeting dem there." Jake was telling Katie and Felicia.  
  
"A'aight. I just gotta go back and tell my cousin then." Katie stated. "Okay, does he live far?" Bumlets asked.  
  
"Not really, he lives over where we were before, around Central Park." Katie said. It would be a drag walking back over there, but if they were getting a job, it would be worth it.  
  
"Okay, so we'll go back over dere as soon as we eat up all our food." Feisty pointed out, as their food just arrived. Consequently this made everyone eat their food faster so they could get a move on.  
  
~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~  
  
If it was a long morning, it was an even longer after noon. It had gotten unbearably hot, and many people decided to stay inside. So needless to say, it was harder to sell papes. Having Snipes with them just made things harder, him and Books were used to selling together. But Jack said that this would make things easier, and Snoddy couldn't refuse. Books would look at him every now and then, she looked annoyed. As soon as Snipes went off a way to go sell some papers to by-standers, Snoddy started to apologize. "I'se sorry, but I couldn'ta said no."  
  
"Hey Snoddy, it's ok! There you go apologizing again." Books said fanning herself. "there was nothin' you could really do. So if I'm gonna be annoyed at anyone, it would be Snipes, or Jack." Books noticed that they were near Rich's Bar. "Snoddy, did you purposely bring us here?"  
  
Snoddy, who was zoned out looking in the distance, snapped out of his daydream and said, "What?"  
  
"We're near da bar. You brought us here on purpose."  
  
"Oh, I didn't even realize dat." Snoddy paused, listening for a piano playing. He heard one, but the song was one that Moneybags didn't know.  
  
"Is that her inside? Playing?" Books inquired.  
  
"Naw, I don't think so. It's a song dat she doesn't know." Snoddy was thinking about this whole thing.  
  
"Do you wanna go in an' see who it is?" Books was getting curious.  
  
"Naw, cause den Rich might see me an' I might get in trouble." Snoddy saw Books face fall. "But if you wanna go in, dat's fine too."  
  
"No thanks, I'll pass."  
  
"But dis means somethin' now." Snoddy was thinking out loud again. "why Moneybags ain't here I have no idea. Somethin' musta happened, or we'd would have seen her by now ..."  
  
Books snapped her fingers on front of his face. "you're thinkin' out loud again. Someday, dat's gonna get you in trouble. Besides, Snipes is comin' back, don't want him ta hear ya."  
  
"Right." Snoddy said, trying to focus back on selling papes. "So Snipes, ya sell much?"  
  
~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~  
  
Jack and Mask's afternoon looked like an easy one, and so far it was. He had sold all of his papes in the morning, and Mask was selling her papes rather quickly, despite the heat. Hothead was just hanging around, she had money at home (so she thought) and if she didn't sell the rest, then it was okay. She only had about 20 left anyway. "Hot!" Jack called to Hothead, using a shorter version of her nickname.  
  
"What?" She said as she spun around.  
  
"How many papes ya got left?"  
  
"About 20. Why?" nobody had ever pushed her about selling her papes before.  
  
"You'd better hurry, we gotta get back to the Lodging House soon." Jack felt as if he was stating the obvious.  
  
"Dere's people over dere, go see if dey'll but some."  
  
Yeah, whatever. I can just trash dem when he's not looking later. But to satisfy Jack, she went over and tried to sell them.  
  
Seeing that she obeyed, Jack went over to Mask, who had just sold her last paper. "Easy afternoon?"  
  
"Yeah, for not many people being out and about." Mask sighed. The sun was almost setting, and the sky was a blazing red. "Let Slash have fun with Dutchy today, she sold with him this afternoon."  
  
Jack nodded his head in agreement "Let us have a little fun too." He said, pulling her close to him."  
  
"Hey, Hothead is done, looks like she sold a lot." Mask said, breaking Jack's embrace. "we have all night, don't forget. Can't spoil it now!" Mask smiled. She loved having Jack around, but never forgot what it felt like being the third wheel, and didn't want to leave Hothead out, no matter how much trouble she caused earlier. "almost done?"  
  
"Yeah .. actually they tipped me, and I'm done." She lied, and was about to trash her papes.  
  
"Wait," Jack ran up, catching her hand before it was to late. "if you're not gonna sell dem, I'll buy 'em from ya." Hothead looked at him like he was crazy, but handed him the papes as he reached into his pocket for a nickel. "I have ten left." She told Jack.  
  
After he bought the papes, he said, "We gotta head back to da Lodgin' House. I'll sell dese on da way." With no further complaints, the trio made their way back to the Lodging House in silence.  
  
~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~  
  
It was nearing 8 o'clock and Kloppman suspected that the newsies should be coming in soon. Earlier that day, around 2, Kloppman had seen Blink and Mush dragging in Race and headed up stairs. He wasn't exactly sure, but as soon as the rest of the group came, he was sure that he would find out. Kloppman stopped and looked at the door, as he heard the door open. "Home a little early, Bumlets?"  
  
"Well, I'se didn't wanna miss da others, we missed dem at lunch."  
  
"We?" Kloppman questioned. Normally Bumlets sold with Jake, but as he saw in a second, there were quite a few of them. "Kloppy, dis is Katie and Felicia. Friends of Holiday's, and we were gonna see if dey could get jobs as newsies." Bumlets explained, and finally the seven of then were all in the lobby.  
  
"Katie and Fel (Felicia had a shorter version of her name already)" Holiday motioned for them to come over by her and Kloppman. "Dis is Kloppman, he takes care o us, an' runs da Lodgin' House. Can I take dem upstairs? Ta show dem around?" Holiday asked Kloppman.  
  
"Yeah, sure." Kloppman got the book. "But first dey gotta sign in and pay for tonight, if they're staying."  
  
"Yeah, a'aight. I might as well sign in too." Holiday went over and signed in, showing Katie and Felicia how to do it. "C'mon, up here!"  
  
The trio trampled up the stairs, leaving Bumlets, Jake, Snitch and Feisty downstairs to start a poker game. Just as they dealt out the cards, Princess and Swifty wandered in. "Start already?" Princess asked. It wasn't the best of days and she could use a good game to cheer her up.  
  
"Yeah, well not really." Feisty said, but then changed her answer from the looks she was getting from the boys. "I guess we did. But dis game will be ovah soon, an' den you can play." Feisty felt bad now and tried to make it up to her.  
  
"Didn't Holiday sell wit ya?" Princess said, rubbing her forehead.  
  
"Yeah, well, ya see we got kinda side-tracked today." Bumlets offered to tell the story. Princess looked a little confused and her eyes demanded for a better explanation. "Ya see, while we were sellin' papes, Holiday met up wit some friends from da factory, Katie an' Felicia. An' it turns out dat dey are lookin' fa jobs, an' Hol suggested dat they should talk ta you an' Jack an' see if dey could be newsies." Bumlets put 3 pennies in because Jake raised the stakes.  
  
"Where are dese new goils now?" Princess requested.  
  
"Dey should be upstairs, Holiday was showing dem around." Feisty said, fully concentrating on the game.  
  
"Oh, I see." Princess said, watching the game. "Didn't see ya at Tibby's, missed a . "good" time today."  
  
"What happened?" Snitch asked. He dropped out of the game because it was too much for him, and he didn't even have a great hand.  
  
"Well, first thing ya should know. Specs asked Spadey ta be his goil!"  
  
"Really??" Feisty almost dropped her cards.  
  
"Yeah. I never think dat I've ever seen Spadey happier." Princess thought out loud. "But dat's da good news." Her face fell, preparing to tell her eager on lookers about Hothead and Race . "Yeah . well not long after, Hothead was getting real loud, she was sitting wit Snipes, an' he musta been annoying her." Princess noticed Kloppman listening to the story. He's wondering why Blink, Mush an' Race came back so early too. "Anyway, ya know how Race was in a bad mood, he was sitting right next to Hot an' Snipes. Out a nowhere, Hothead screams, so da whole restaurant could hear, dat she hoped Moneybags had killed herself and made da world a bettah place." Princess was on a roll now, and not planning on stopping anytime soon. "Well Race just got soo mad, da maddest I'se evah seen him. He lunged at Hothead, screaming for her ta take it back. But Jack and Blink and Mush just held him back. So, needless ta say, it was not a good dat at Tibby's." Princess finished, and her audience was still in shock.  
  
"So dat's why everybody was acting really weird ta us taday at Tibby's." Jake was the first one to put two and two together.  
  
"Dat would make sense." Feisty said, letting this all sink in. "but why is Race so upset? What did Moneybags say? If anything, I'd think she'd be da one ta lunge at -"  
  
"Moneybags isn't here." Princess said, not meaning to cut Feisty off. "She hasn't showed up yet, wasn't at Tibby's, if she doesn't show up tonight . "  
  
"Ohh. Dat's harsh. But why would she leave?" Bumlets asked, forgetting that Princess didn't have all the answers.  
  
"Dere must be somethin' more dat I don't know about. Race looked really bad today. I felt so bad for him. Maybe somethin' happened between da two of dem."  
  
"Yes! At last! Race is free!!" Feisty meant it sarcastically, but the others didn't catch on and stared at her in shock.  
  
"Just kidding guys! Besides, I got you Snitch!" Feisty went to give Snitch a kiss, but remembered that they were still playing a poker game, and changed her mind.  
  
"So what's dat? I don't even get a kiss? Or a hug?" Snitch playfully teased her.  
  
"We're in da middle o' a game." Feisty reminded him.  
  
"Oh. Dat explains it." Snitch, feeling a little stupid, quickly covered himself up by saying, "Well, den let's get dis game over with so we can have some real fun!"  
  
~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~ 


	8. Chapter 7

Title: I'm working on one, but suggestions are welcome!!!  
  
Author: Moneybags  
  
Part: 3/?  
  
Rating: PG-13 for language so far Summary: when things happen, who knows what the results are? someone wanna let me know how that summary fits the story so far??? Email: babygrand917@yahoo.com and FB is always appreciated Disclaimer: I don't own the newsies, or any of the other characters besides Moneybags and Hothead, the rest belong to their respective owners. People in this fic: Mills/Katie, Fire/Felicia, Books, Feisty, Princess, Moneybags, Bitter, Mask/(stripes' character), Slash, Spadey. Mischief and Reeney, you WILL be in this fic, I just haven't gotten that far.  
  
It was 2 am, and shortly after the clock in the hall rang, Moneybags woke up. Immediately remembering her plan, she reached around for her bag. She got a hold of it and made an attempt to bring it up to her without making to much noise. Damn bunk, good thin' dat most o' da goils are heavy sleepahs. The next thing was to get out of bed without making too much noise. As she was doing this, she only heard someone turn over. Before she headed for the window, she took one last look at her bunk to make sure that she hadn't left anything behind. Okay, I think I'll go back ta Jersey, maybe visit a couple o' my old friends . hopefully they'se still there .  
  
Moneybags slithered to the window, avoiding the biggest creaks, but only to find out that some one had shut the window. Luckily, they didn't lock it. But that window was hard to open, and squeaky. I coulda sworn that I left it open a crack, hope I don't wake nobody again . Unfortunately, as Moneybags opened the window, she heard a bunk squeak and someone stir. Moneybags froze, hoping that they wouldn't get up and go for a mid-night stroll. Apparently, whoever it was went back to sleep, and after several minutes of waiting, Moneybags finished opening the window and slipped into the cold night air.  
  
She raced down to the Train Station, hoping that she would have enough money for a ticket. "Excuse me miss," an officer said who was blocking the entrance, "ticket please."  
  
"Where do you get the tickets, sir?" Hopefully this guy was nice and he'd tell her.  
  
"Over there," he pointed to a little black box. "Just ring the bell."  
  
"Thank you sir." Moneybags said as she headed over to where the policeman had pointed her to. It was dark, but she saw the bell and rang it. Presently a light came on, and a man came out and asked her, "A ticket to where?"  
  
"Umm," she paused for a moment. "northern New Jersey, please?"  
  
"Okay, but you'll have to wait, the train that's going that way doesn't leave till 7:30 tomorrow morning."  
  
"That's fine." She smiled as he handed her the ticket. "thank you." Then she went back to the gate where the officer was standing. "Here's my ticket."  
  
"Okay. You're clear." He said as he turned to go. "Platform three, by the way. Track 2."  
  
"Thank you so much." Moneybags turned to go to find a bench near platform 3. Just her luck there a bench right by it, and she curled up, holding her bags tight and fell asleep.  
  
~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~  
  
"Get up, get up! Ya bums!" Came Kloppman's wake-up call. He was attempting to wake up the girls and was having little trouble this morning doing it.  
  
Princess had gotten up as soon as Kloppman had walked in the door. She had woken up a lot last night, not getting a lot of sleep. Sleepily, she rolled out of bed and helped Kloppman wake up some of the girls. As soon as Kloppman saw that Princess was up, he left, knowing that she wouldn't let her girls sleep for long. So leaving Princess to finish up his work, he went across the hall to wake up the boys.  
  
"Hey . uh, anybody see Moneybags yet?" Feisty asked anyone who was in earshot.  
  
"Naw." Came several replies from some newsgirls that heard her and were kind enough to answer, namely Mask and Bitter.  
  
"I think she mighta gone ta gone sellin' already." Books suggested. "She does sat sometimes, especially when she's mad."  
  
"Okay . " Feisty trailed off, continuing her search for a selling partner today. "Sar- err, Holiday ya sellin' wit anyone tiday?"  
  
"Well, I was gonna sell wit Bumlets and Jake today, but I'd be glad ta have your company." Holiday said brushing her hair.  
  
"Okay, I'll cya after I get me papes today."  
  
"Hey Princess, is it just me imagination, or did you'se make anudda bet wit Jack again?" Spadey said worriedly.  
  
Princess stopped dead in her tracks. "Oh shit! I forgot!" In a strained effort, Princess urged her girls to hurry up and get down, but it was pointless. The boys had to be down there by now. But as they all reached the lobby, they were shocked. It was empty. Dis means one o' two things. They left already, or they'se still upstairs. And dey probably already left. I mean, we'se couldn't o' won . could we? All of the newsgirls went outside, taking slow steps, only to discover that all the newsies were outside, waiting quietly. But the silence didn't last long, because as soon as the girls came outside, they boys erupted into laughter.  
  
"Oh Princess" Jack called in a singsong voice. "I believe dat you'se got somethin' o' mine!"  
  
Princess unwillingly reached down into her bag, and pulled out two bits. Reluctantly she placed it in Jack's outreached hand. "Here. At least we're even now."  
  
"Yup." Jack smiled. "Now where is Moneybags so I can pay her back?"  
  
"I dunno. She wasn't here dis mornin'. I'se hoping dat she's at da Distribution Center already." Princess looked around once more to see if she had possibly missed her. Nope. No sign of her.  
  
~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~  
  
Moneybags had been waken by a loud whistle. "All aboard!" came a cry. She jumped up and went to the conductor and asked him if this was the train leaving for northern New Jersey. "Yep," he said. "better get on board."  
  
Moneybags got her things and headed on the train. The last thing I need is for some newsie to come and see me leave, she thought. Hurriedly she walked up the steps and got on the train. Here I go, I'm going home . or what's left of it.  
  
~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~  
  
The group of newsies reached the Distribution Center not long after they made their daily stop to get breakfast from the nuns. "Holiday," Princess shouted, "who ya sellin' wit today?"  
  
"Well, Feisty, me, Bumlets, Jake, and Snitch were all gonna sell tagetda. Dat okay?"  
  
"Sure is. Just checking. See ya later." Princess went off trying to get everyone, making sure that no one was left behind. Damn that Moneybags for leaving early, making more work.  
  
"Hey, you'se seen Moneybags around?" Snoddy asked her, interrupting her thoughts. "Books thought dat she mighta left early, but I was just wondering if maybe you knew somethin' dat she didn't"  
  
"Why would I know somethin' about her?" Princess snapped back. "Sorry, I didn't mean ta snap like dat . she just made things a little harder tiday. But I haven't seen her."  
  
"A'aight, and I know da feeling, I snap all da time." So Snoddy went off to find Books, he was gonna sell papes today. It wasn't his turn to play at Rich's bar. Then he got an idea. "Hey Princess," Snoddy yelled and turning back around to her. "Ya think day she mighta gone to Rich's Bar? It's her turn ta play today."  
  
~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~  
  
Race sighed as he got inline to get his papes. Now she's avoiding me. Just great. Mush came over to Race and slung his arm over Race's back. "How's it goin'?" Mush said cheerfully.  
  
"Whadda want?" Race snapped looking down and counting his money.  
  
"Hey, ya get up on da wrong side o' da bunk today or what?" Mush said, taking Race's comment a little too hard.  
  
Race glared at him for a moment, then coldly said, "Shaddup, Mush!" then Race moved up in line and put his money down on the counter, not saying anything to Weasel.  
  
"No hot tips tiday, Race?" Weasel asked tauntingly. But Race still kept his silence and waited for his papers. Weasel had been waiting a long time to annoy Race, and this was his chance. But he looked at the long line of newsies and changed his mind. There'll be another chance . Unwillingly, Weasel handed Race his papes and shouted, "Next!"  
  
Aggravated enough and he hadn't even gotten out of the Distribution Center, Race sat down to browse the headlines, hoping that Mush wouldn't sit down and bother him again. But Mush, being the good and caring friend that he was, followed Race to see what was really wrong.  
  
"Mush! Willya leave me alone?" Race practically yelled. And with that, Race got up and headed for the tracks.  
  
~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~  
  
"So how much did Jack teach ya yesterday?" Bumlets asked Holiday.  
  
"Wait, you mean ta tell me dat Jack actually teaches?" Feisty joked. "and all dis time I thought it was an act, or some pick up line ta get girls."  
  
"Well, I don't think dat Mask would be too happy about dat ..." Jake suggested. The five of them were having a great time selling papers together, joking the time away. So much better den yesterday . thought Holiday, getting temporarily lost in her thoughts. Even though Feisty and Snitch were together, they didn't leave her, Bumlets or Jake out. Jake was cute in his own way, his brown eyes and hair. But Bumlets . Holiday just melted when it came to him. Every so often she would look his way and catch him looking at her.  
  
Another thing Holiday loved about being a newsie was the freedom. It may not seem like a lot, but to her it was. She could talk, come and go as she pleased. One of her favorite things to do was to look at all the interesting things, people and places and smells. Out of nowhere, she was two familiar faces appear out of the crowd. One belonged to her best friend next to Michele, and the other one was a girl that she saw working on the factory. "Katie?" Holiday called to see if this was really her friend.  
  
The brown haired girl spun around as she heard her name being called. "Who is it? Wait ." she searched the crowd, and then she saw Sara, or Holiday, running towards her. "Sara? Is dat really you???" Katie was in disbelief.  
  
"Yeah!" Holiday ran up to her friend and gave her a hug. "I didn't think that anybody made it out!"  
  
"Well, we were on break." Katie explained. "And you remember Felicia, right?"  
  
"Of course! I spotted you first actually."  
  
"Yeah . I remember seeing you around.  
  
"My name is Sara," she said as she reached out to shake her hand. "So where are you guys staying?"  
  
"At my cousin Byron's house. He's got a place not too far from here." Katie smirked as she saw the group of newsies, she guessed, looking at them from behind. "So, ya gonna introduce us ta your friends?"  
  
"Uhh ." Holiday turned around and saw her friends looking at her. "Oh, them. Well, it's a long story, and I'll tell you later. But for a brief summary, they are newsies and they offered if I wanted to be a newsie with them. And that was right after the factory incident . so I accepted. Oh, and they gave me a nickname, so my new "name" is Holiday, everyone calls me that."  
  
"Oh, that's cool. Well, we are looking for work, do you think that we could possibly join them too?" Katie hoped that her and Felicia could . that would help Byron so much.  
  
"Of course! I don't see why they would say no. There is a whole bunch of girl newsies, and everyone is so friendly!" Holiday started to lead her newfound friends to meet the newsies. "Guys," Holiday stated to Bumlets, Jake, Feisty and Snitch, "these are some of my old friends from da factory. Dey were wondering if dey could get jobs as newsies."  
  
"And do ya friends got names?" Bumlets joked.  
  
"Well now dat ya mention it, I believe dey did. Dis is Katie, and dis is Felicia." Holiday introduced them with a nod to each of the girls. "And Katie and Felicia, dis is Bumlets, Jake, Feisty and Snitch." She pointed to each as she said their name.  
  
"Well," Bumlets teased, "if Jack allowed you ta join our ranks, den I don't see why anybody else couldn't."  
  
"Aww, I'se a good newsie. Bettah den you!" Holiday stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
"How so?" Bumlets pressed.  
  
"I sold more papes den you!" Holiday showed Bumlets her disappearing stack of papers.  
  
"Dat's because I got more papes den you!" Bumlets pointed out as Holiday began to run. Bumlets seeing that this was turning into a game, chased after her.  
  
"Look at dose two!" Feisty remarked. "I'se gonna bet dat dey'll be together by da end o' da week."  
  
Snitch, seeing that the two "newbies" were uncomfortable, tried to make some conversation. "So, you'se ever sell papes before?"  
  
"No, but I've seen it done." Katie spoke. "does dat count for something?"  
  
"Well," Snitch pretended to think about it. "I guess . whadda ya say, Jake?"  
  
But before Jake could open his mouth, Feisty interrupted. "So ya ask Jake first now instead o' your own goil? What is dis world comin to?" Feisty rolled her eyes and pretended to be mad at Snitch.  
  
"So I didn't catch your answer, Jake." Snitch smiled and looked down at Feisty, who punched him, all in play.  
  
"You talk about Holiday and Bumlets being a couple . "Jake commented. Felicia laughed. "Naw, seriously though," Jake addressed Felicia, "Am I right?"  
  
"Yes, you are." Felicia said, in between little bursts of laughter while watching Snitch and Feisty.  
  
Out of nowhere, Holiday came running up between Jake, Felicia and Katie. "Jake!!" Holiday squealed. "Help me!!!" She ducked behind Jake, who just turned around and gave her a look that said, 'what makes you think that I'm gonna protect you?' and so when Bumlets came running up, he had no trouble in taking Holiday away from Jake and tickling her. "A'aight!!! Stop! I give up! You win! You'se a bettah newsie den I am!"  
  
Upon hearing this, Bumlets stopped tickling her and returned to Jake, Katie and Felicia. "What's up wit Snitch an' Feisty?" He motioned to the two, who where off on their own.  
  
"Well, ya don't except for them to be sellin all day an' not take a break at least once." Jake suggested.  
  
"True, true, my friend." Bumlets said, as Holiday joined them. "it's about time you cam over here and paid attention to your friends. Jake bites ya know." Bumlets teased the two girls.  
  
As Jake heard this he just said, "Not harder than you Bums, no harder than you."  
  
"What? You bite, Bumlets?" Snitch asked, him and Feisty joining the conversation.  
  
"Ha. Ha. VERY funny." Bumlets glared at Jake.  
  
"So whaddya say dat we go ta Tibby's, it's about lunchtime an' I'se sure dat Jack will love ta meet da new friends." Feisty ordered rather than suggested. But that was okay, nobody else was really taking charge anyway. The group of now 7 agreed, and headed for Tibby's.  
  
~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~  
  
Moneybags was almost to her hometown, and she had only stopped once because she found a nickel on the ground and stopped to get some food. It was quite weird, going back here. It was something that Moneybags never hoped that she'd have to do it, but recent events left her no choice. So . I wonder where all my friends are now . I guess I'll find out soon enough. This place is so different from the city . too many trees and no sidewalks or street venders. That was true enough, it was the country out here. Moneybags sat down for a break. These hills are killin me! I hope I'll be there soon.  
  
~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~  
  
It had been an interesting morning, to say the least for a group of four wandering Central Park. Snipes, Hothead, Spadey and Specs had all been selling together. Spadey was off today again, but tomorrow she had to work. Right now, Spadey was playing one scene over on her head and kept looking at Specs. It was earlier that morning, ever since Specs had asked her if she would sell with him. Of course she said yes, and they had been spending their whole morning together. When they got to Central Park, Specs had taken Spadey away to a little park bench. "Spadey," he began, "I've been wondering dis for a long time now, an' I'se shoulda ast you a long time ago, but I've been to shy. So I'se asking ya now. Will ya be me girl?"  
  
And when Spadey got to that part, she always blushed. She was shocked, he was actually asking her, she thought that this day would never come true. She said yes, and from that moment on, she and Specs were budding up. Since they were buddy-ed up, they excluded Snipes and Hothead. And they weren't getting along that morning, which was unusual.  
  
I guess you could say one reason was because most of the newsies were curious to know what happened yesterday, and why Moneybags wasn't there this morning, and why Race was a little grumpy. Many had went along with the fact that Moneybags was probably at Rich's, playing the piano. But there was no real reason as to why Jack, Holiday, Bitter, Spot and Moneybags came home in such rotten spirits last night. Snipes kept asking Hothead why Moneybags like this, and Hothead was getting a little annoyed. "I told ya once, an' I'll tell ya again. I don't know what happened yesterday. I don't know what's the matter with Race, and frankly, I don't care."  
  
"A'aight! I was just-" Snipes was cut off by one angry Hothead.  
  
"I KNOW." Hothead's temper was reaching its peak. And she could be heard from across the park, because Spadey and Specs snapped out of their little world. They saw Hothead walk away from Snipes, to try and go sell her papers, they guessed.  
  
"Do ya think dat we should head ta Tibby's soon? Ya know how mad Jack and Princess can get sometimes if their orders ain't followed." Spadey really wanted to see if she could dump Hothead and Snipes with someone else so that her and Specs could spend the day together.  
  
"Yeah, dat's a good idea." Specs leaned in to kiss Spadey one more time before they went to go round up the two little newsies. "Hey!" Specs bellowed. "Snipes, Hothead! We'se gotta go ta Tibby's!"  
  
Upon hearing her name being called by someone other than Snipes, Hothead turned around and yelled, "I'se comin'!"  
  
"Yeah, me too!" Snipes came running as he heard his name. So the 'happy' bunch headed out of Central Park to Tibby's.  
  
~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~  
  
The walk back to Brooklyn was a quiet one, Jack didn't know what to say, Spot just kept on walking and Bitter followed him. "Listen, Spot." Jack established. "I gotta get back ta Tibby's far lunch, I gotta talk to a couple o' people and things ain't lookin' too good back in Manhattan. Is dat a'aight?"  
  
"Well Jackey-boy, dere ain't much I can do ta stop ya, is dere?" Spot was still a little annoyed at the previous day, but there was nothing that could be done now. He had to get back to Brooklyn anyway.  
  
"Okay Spot, what did ya want me ta do? Wait, I ain't getting inta dis conversation again. And I am sorry dat I snapped at ya last night, things weren't going great last night, an'-"  
  
"Jack, it's a'aight, I understand. And I was mad last night, you shouldn't hit a goil anyway, no mattah how bad she gets." Spot looked to Bitter. They we're talking last night, about this, and she made a good point. Bitter just smiled at Spot.  
  
"Now guys. Kiss an' make up." Bitter said, glad that he and Jack were making up.  
  
"I'll leave dat ta you, Bittah." Jack laughed. "Don't think dat Spot would appreciate me kissin' him."  
  
"Or Mask." Spot added.  
  
"Oh crap, I gotta go, I told Mask dat I'd meet her earlier before lunch today." Jack spit shook with Spot. "well, see ya around!'  
  
"See ya Jack!" Spot waved to Jack, who had already turned his back and headed off to Tibby's. Spot put his arm around Bitter, kissed her and they headed back to Brooklyn.  
  
~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~  
  
Mask was waiting outside Tibby's for Jack to come. He said he'd be here by now . she thought.  
  
"Maybe he's running late." Slash suggested. She was waiting outside Tibby's for Dutchy, who was selling with Mush and Blink today. "Brooklyn is a ways away. And it's hot. Who wants to run in the heat?"  
  
Mask thought that this was a reasonable excuse. It was hot, and Brooklyn is far away. Maybe him and Spot are making up, they were pretty harsh to each other last night .she only saw the looks on their faces, not a single word.  
  
"Oh look. Here comes Dutchy, Mush and Blink." Slash stated. "I'll tell ya what, I'll go in an' order my food, den I'll come out here and wait wit ya until My food is ready. A'aight?" Slash waited for an answer as Dutchy came over to her.  
  
"Sure, that's fine. An' I'se grateful dat you'd wait wit me." Mask tapped her foot, and asked Dutchy "what time is it?" even though it sounded more like a demand.  
  
"Uh ." Dutchy looked down at his watch. "1:17. Nice to see you too Mask."  
  
"Sorry Dutchy. I'se waitin' for Jack, he said he'd be here by now, but ." she trailed off.  
  
"No problem. I'se just kidding'." Dutchy said and held the door into Tibby's open for Slash.  
  
"I'll be right back, Mask." Slash called before she waltzed through the door with Dutchy. Jack never does that . I wish he'd be a little more romantic sometimes . Mask wished. And suddenly, as if on cue, Jack appeared from around the corner.  
  
"Sorry I'se late, Mask." Jack seemed out of breath.  
  
"What's wrong?" Mask asked, regretting her last thought. As long as Jack was okay, she didn't care how long she would have to wait.  
  
"Nothin', I was runnin' a little late, I left Brooklyn not dat long ago, an' I came as fast as I could."  
  
"Did you run da whole way here?" Mask's eyes clouded over with worry, and were very apparent to Jack.  
  
"Well, not da whole way .." Jack went over to give Mask a hug.  
  
"Promise me dat you'll never do dat again! You coulda passed out!"  
  
"Yes, ma'am." He said, pretending that she was a captain and he saluted her. Se playfully pushed him and he put his arm around her and they walked into Tibby's.  
  
~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~ 


	9. Chapter 8

~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~  
  
Race had been sitting at the same table in the same spot for almost an hour now. He had a little something to eat, but was mainly waiting for Moneybags to show up. He thought that she would be here by now, unless she was eating at Rich's Bar. She never does dat, but why come ta see da guy dat she's avoidin'? He sighed. Not too long after, some of the newsies began to integrate Tibby's with themselves and their girls. Mush and Blink should be here soon, he wondered if they would come over and sit with him. Especially with da way I treated Mush dis mornin' .  
  
The door opened yet again, and Race turned to see whom it was. Blink and Mush, and they were headed over his way. Well, won't hurt ta have a little company. "Hey, Blink, Mush." Race spit shook with Mush, and knew that everything was all right since this morning.  
  
"So, whatcha doin' here, all by yerself?" Blink asked him. "Dere are tons of other seats over dere. Why dis lonely corner?" He had a good idea, just wanted Race to say it and admit it to himself.  
  
"Oh, no reason. You'se hungry?" Blink and Mush sat down, as a waiter came over and asked them for their order. When they were done, Blink, persistent as he was, asked Race again, "Why dis lonely corner? I didn't remember getting' an answer."  
  
"Dat's because ya didn't." Suddenly the door opened and Race spun around to see who it was. Dutchy and Slash, waltzing in, the happy couple that they were. Without meaning to, Race scowled.  
  
"It's okay dat ya miss Moneybags." Mush tried to comfort his hurting friend.  
  
"I never said sat I missed her!" Race defended himself. "What if I'se glad dat she ain't here?" But the hurt clearly showed through his eyes. He closed his eyes and let his head fall to the table  
  
Mush put his arm around him, because he was sitting right next to him. "It's okay, Race .it's s'ok."  
  
"No, it ain't, ya don't understand." Race was near tears, and then kept on hitting his head on the table.  
  
"Race, stop dat" Blink whispered loudly enough for Race to hear. At his wit's end, Race obeyed and stopped. "Now what is so bad dat you'se a mess and what is so horrible dat we wouldn't understand?"  
  
"Well, ya know last night when Moneybags went up ta her room?" Race started, pausing every few words. Blink and Mush nodded. "well I went up after her . and we got really mad . at each other . and I yelled . and I" Race just couldn't go on. Dey're gonna think dat I'se some madman or something.  
  
"C'mon Race, ya got dis far." Mush tried to comfort Race, but he could tell something was really bugging Race, they had been friends for about 10 years and things like this had happened before. Mush was dere when I promised dat I would never hit a girl . he's gonna think so much less of me once he knows. The waiter bringing their food interrupted Race's thoughts.  
  
The door opened yet again, this time Snipes, Hothead, Spadey and Specs walked in. They sat at the table next to where Race, Blink and Mush were. Hothead was talking really loud, and that mad it a little harder for him to concentrate. "C'mon, Race. Here, eat something." Blink pushed Race's food closer to him.  
  
"I ain't hungry." Race said, his head back on the table.  
  
"C'mon Race, let's go outside and talk about it." Mush tried to pull Race up, but being his stubborn self, he stayed put. "Then tell me."  
  
"A'aight. Well, I got really mad an' before I knew it," Race's stomach got really queasy right then, "I had punched her several times, an' she was thrown up against da wall, an' had a little blood on her face." Race wanted to crawl under the table and die right then. Mush just nodded, and couldn't think of anything to say.  
  
Jack and Mask entered Tibby's, and saw the three of them sitting there and not eating. "Mask, sit here and lemme go see what's the mattah. You know what I normally get, okay?"  
  
"Sure thing." Mask watched as Jack waked over to where the 'three musketeers' were sitting. She saw Blink get up and talk to Jack. Mask couldn't quite see what was happening then, because the waiter came over and took Jack and her order. The next she saw of Jack was him walking back over to the table. "What's wrong wit Race? I've never seen him look so terrible before."  
  
"Stuff." Was all that he said for a while. Seeing that Mask wanted to know more, he said, "Stuff dat I ain't gonna say. If ya wanna find out, den you can talk ta Race."  
  
"Okay. I feel really bad for him though ." Soon their food came, and they talked about other things, the headline, Medda's, how things were going'. Shortly, Specs came over to their table. "Somethin' da matter, Specs?" Jack wondered out loud.  
  
"Well, yes an' no." Specs began. "Ya, remember what I was tellin' ya about last night?"  
  
"About Spadey?" Jack leaned in closer, so no one else could hear if something went wrong.  
  
"Yeah. Well, I ast her taday, an' due ta her answer, I was wonderin' if Hothead and Snipes could sell wit someone else for da afternoon." Specs broke into a huge smile.  
  
"So she said yes?" Jack was really happy for Specs, he had been waiting such a long time to ask Spadey and Jack knew that it would just crush Specs if Spadey said no. As an answer to Jack's question, Specs just smiled more and shook his head yes. "I'se so happy for ya!" Jack got up and gave Specs a hug.  
  
Mask got up also, and congratulated him. "It's so nice, I know Spadey had been waiting a long time for dis."  
  
""Hey guys," Jack shouted for all to hear. "I'se gonna make a toast!" That got everyone to keep their mouths shut for a bit. Someone called out, "For what?" Jack was able to speak his answer. "Today somethin' happened, and I figured dat I'd make it public. I wish da best o' luck to a new couple, Specs an' Spadey, an' dat you guys would have lots o' fun in da futcha!" Jack looked to Spadey, who was blushing and turning redder by the second.  
  
It took a while for this to sink in, but the newsies finally got to realizing that Specs and Spadey were a couple. Many of the present newsies went over and congratulated them, punching Specs and teasing Spadey about Specs. Seeing a waiter come out, Jack went over to the table and said, "Hey! Break it up, break it up! We gotta finish up in here, before we get yelled at, a'aight?" The newsies obeyed, seeing that Jack was their leader and it wouldn't be wise to get the waiters mad. "I'll work it out Specs, for dis afternoon. Have fun!" Jack called as he went back to his table. "Hey Mask, have you seen Feisty, Snitch, Bumlets, Jake or Holiday? Dey shoulda been here by now."  
  
"No. not since dis mornin'. I think dey were goin' over ta Central Park, dey mighta stopped an' ate over dere." Mask said, going back to eating her food. "Now, c'mon, you'se gotta eat. I'd be hungry comin all da way from Brooklyn."  
  
"Ya right." Jack said, and started to eat his food when the table with Snipes, Hothead, Spadey and Specs got really loud. "I just wanted to know why you don't seem to care about your sis being gone!" Snipes practically shouted. He was still trying to get information out of Hothead, but this just caused a bigger problem.  
  
"For da last time, Snipes," Hothead said this next part with each word growing louder, "I do not care about my sister! She probably killed herself and made this world a better place!!!" By the time she was done, the whole restaurant was silent, so everyone could hear every word perfectly.  
  
Race still had his head on the table sulking but as soon as those words flew out of Hothead's mouth, Race was filled with an uncontrollable rage "Take it back! Take it back!" He stood up and leapt at Hothead, so mad he could kill her in a second with his hands. Luckily, when the restaurant went silent and Hothead went off about her sister, Jack was making his way over to Race, just in case something like this happened. So as soon as he saw Race lunge at Hothead, Jack lunged at Race, who was frantically trying to get to Hothead. Blink and Mush tried to help hold Race back, while Snoddy, who was passing by, and Specs tried to get Hothead away from Race.  
  
After 5 minutes of struggling to get out of Blink and Mush's grasp, Race realized that fighting was doing no good and just crumpled like a sword had pierced him. There were a few tables knocked over and some of the newsies had helped clean up.  
  
Blink and Mush had taken Race back to the Lodging House, and had strict orders not to let him out of their sight, for absolutely anything. Jack had Snipes sell with Books and Snoddy, while Hothead was selling with him and Mask. Just what we'se need, an annoyin' little pain in da ass while we sell. And with that whole episode over and done with, all the newsies headed out to finish selling their papers.  
  
~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~  
  
Bumlets, Jake, Holiday, Katie, Felicia, Feisty and Snitch were rushing to get to Tibby's. They were a little late; as they walked into Tibby's, they saw that the restaurant was empty. A couple glared at them from across the room as the 7 went to go sit down. "What do ya think happened?" Feisty asked anyone.  
  
"I dunno, but dese people look mad." Jake puzzled over the situation.  
  
"Well, I say dat we get our food and eat, so we can go back an' sell da rest o' our papes." Holiday suggested.  
  
"Good idea, Hol." Bumlets said, looking around for a table. "Look, dere's a table over dere." The others saw the table and went over. It was a while before a waiter came over and hurriedly took their order.  
  
"Gee, dis is weird." Snitch said.  
  
"Yeah . sorry dat ya didn't get ta meet more o' da boys-" Jake started to say.  
  
"-and girls-" Put in Holiday.  
  
"And girls," Jake continued. "but we musta missed dem. But if you'se want, ya can meet dem tonight. You'd have a sure chance of meeting dem there." Jake was telling Katie and Felicia.  
  
"A'aight. I just gotta go back and tell my cousin then." Katie stated.  
  
"Okay, does he live far?" Bumlets asked.  
  
"Not really, he lives over where we were before, around Central Park." Katie said. It would be a drag walking back over there, but if they were getting a job, it would be worth it.  
  
"Okay, so we'll go back over dere as soon as we eat up all our food." Feisty pointed out, as their food just arrived. Consequently this made everyone eat their food faster so they could get a move on.  
  
~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~  
  
If it was a long morning, it was an even longer after noon. It had gotten unbearably hot, and many people decided to stay inside. So needless to say, it was harder to sell papes. Having Snipes with them just made things harder, him and Books were used to selling together. But Jack said that this would make things easier, and Snoddy couldn't refuse. Books would look at him every now and then, she looked annoyed. As soon as Snipes went off a way to go sell some papers to by-standers, Snoddy started to apologize. "I'se sorry, but I couldn'ta said no."  
  
"Hey Snoddy, it's ok! There you go apologizing again." Books said fanning herself. "there was nothin' you could really do. So if I'm gonna be annoyed at anyone, it would be Snipes, or Jack." Books noticed that they were near Rich's Bar. "Snoddy, did you purposely bring us here?"  
  
Snoddy, who was zoned out looking in the distance, snapped out of his daydream and said, "What?"  
  
"We're near da bar. You brought us here on purpose."  
  
"Oh, I didn't even realize dat." Snoddy paused, listening for a piano playing. He heard one, but the song was one that Moneybags didn't know.  
  
"Is that her inside? Playing?" Books inquired.  
  
"Naw, I don't think so. It's a song dat she doesn't know." Snoddy was thinking about this whole thing.  
  
"Do you wanna go in an' see who it is?" Books was getting curious.  
  
"Naw, cause den Rich might see me an' I might get in trouble." Snoddy saw Books face fall. "But if you wanna go in, dat's fine too."  
  
"No thanks, I'll pass."  
  
"But dis means somethin' now." Snoddy was thinking out loud again. "why Moneybags ain't here I have no idea. Somethin' musta happened, or we'd would have seen her by now ..."  
  
Books snapped her fingers on front of his face. "you're thinkin' out loud again. Someday, dat's gonna get you in trouble. Besides, Snipes is comin' back, don't want him ta hear ya."  
  
"Right." Snoddy said, trying to focus back on selling papes. "So Snipes, ya sell much?"  
  
~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~  
  
Jack and Mask's afternoon looked like an easy one, and so far it was. He had sold all of his papes in the morning, and Mask was selling her papes rather quickly, despite the heat. Hothead was just hanging around, she had money at home (so she thought) and if she didn't sell the rest, then it was okay. She only had about 20 left anyway. "Hot!" Jack called to Hothead, using a shorter version of her nickname.  
  
"What?" She said as she spun around.  
  
"How many papes ya got left?"  
  
"About 20. Why?" nobody had ever pushed her about selling her papes before.  
  
"You'd better hurry, we gotta get back to the Lodging House soon." Jack felt as if he was stating the obvious. "Dere's people over dere, go see if dey'll but some."  
  
Yeah, whatever. I can just trash dem when he's not looking later. But to satisfy Jack, she went over and tried to sell them.  
  
Seeing that she obeyed, Jack went over to Mask, who had just sold her last paper. "Easy afternoon?"  
  
"Yeah, for not many people being out and about." Mask sighed. The sun was almost setting, and the sky was a blazing red. "Let Slash have fun with Dutchy today, she sold with him this afternoon."  
  
Jack nodded his head in agreement "Let us have a little fun too." He said, pulling her close to him."  
  
"Hey, Hothead is done, looks like she sold a lot." Mask said, breaking Jack's embrace. "we have all night, don't forget. Can't spoil it now!" Mask smiled. She loved having Jack around, but never forgot what it felt like being the third wheel, and didn't want to leave Hothead out, no matter how much trouble she caused earlier. "almost done?"  
  
"Yeah .. actually they tipped me, and I'm done." She lied, and was about to trash her papes.  
  
"Wait," Jack ran up, catching her hand before it was to late. "if you're not gonna sell dem, I'll buy 'em from ya."  
  
Hothead looked at him like he was crazy, but handed him the papes as he reached into his pocket for a nickel. "I have ten left." She told Jack.  
  
After he bought the papes, he said, "We gotta head back to da Lodgin' House. I'll sell dese on da way." With no further complaints, the trio made their way back to the Lodging House in silence.  
  
~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~  
  
It was nearing 8 o'clock and Kloppman suspected that the newsies should be coming in soon. Earlier that day, around 2, Kloppman had seen Blink and Mush dragging in Race and headed up stairs. He wasn't exactly sure, but as soon as the rest of the group came, he was sure that he would find out. Kloppman stopped and looked at the door, as he heard the door open. "Home a little early, Bumlets?"  
  
"Well, I'se didn't wanna miss da others, we missed dem at lunch."  
  
"We?" Kloppman questioned. Normally Bumlets sold with Jake, but as he saw in a second, there were quite a few of them. "Kloppy, dis is Katie and Felicia. Friends of Holiday's, and we were gonna see if dey could get jobs as newsies." Bumlets explained, and finally the seven of then were all in the lobby.  
  
"Katie and Fel (Felicia had a shorter version of her name already)" Holiday motioned for them to come over by her and Kloppman. "Dis is Kloppman, he takes care o us, an' runs da Lodgin' House. Can I take dem upstairs? Ta show dem around?" Holiday asked Kloppman.  
  
"Yeah, sure." Kloppman got the book. "But first dey gotta sign in and pay for tonight, if they're staying."  
  
"Yeah, a'aight. I might as well sign in too." Holiday went over and signed in, showing Katie and Felicia how to do it. "C'mon, up here!"  
  
The trio trampled up the stairs, leaving Bumlets, Jake, Snitch and Feisty downstairs to start a poker game. Just as they dealt out the cards, Princess and Swifty wandered in. "Start already?" Princess asked. It wasn't the best of days and she could use a good game to cheer her up.  
  
"Yeah, well not really." Feisty said, but then changed her answer from the looks she was getting from the boys. "I guess we did. But dis game will be ovah soon, an' den you can play." Feisty felt bad now and tried to make it up to her.  
  
"Didn't Holiday sell wit ya?" Princess said, rubbing her forehead.  
  
"Yeah, well, ya see we got kinda side-tracked today." Bumlets offered to tell the story. Princess looked a little confused and her eyes demanded for a better explanation. "Ya see, while we were sellin' papes, Holiday met up wit some friends from da factory, Katie an' Felicia. An' it turns out dat dey are lookin' fa jobs, an' Hol suggested dat they should talk ta you an' Jack an' see if dey could be newsies." Bumlets put 3 pennies in because Jake raised the stakes.  
  
"Where are dese new goils now?" Princess requested.  
  
"Dey should be upstairs, Holiday was showing dem around." Feisty said, fully concentrating on the game.  
  
"Oh, I see." Princess said, watching the game. "Didn't see ya at Tibby's, missed a . "good" time today."  
  
"What happened?" Snitch asked. He dropped out of the game because it was too much for him, and he didn't even have a great hand.  
  
"Well, first thing ya should know. Specs asked Spadey ta be his goil!"  
  
"Really??" Feisty almost dropped her cards.  
  
"Yeah. I never think dat I've ever seen Spadey happier." Princess thought out loud. "But dat's da good news." Her face fell, preparing to tell her eager on lookers about Hothead and Race . "Yeah . well not long after, Hothead was getting real loud, she was sitting wit Snipes, an' he musta been annoying her." Princess noticed Kloppman listening to the story. He's wondering why Blink, Mush an' Race came back so early too. "Anyway, ya know how Race was in a bad mood, he was sitting right next to Hot an' Snipes. Out a nowhere, Hothead screams, so da whole restaurant could hear, dat she hoped Moneybags had killed herself and made da world a bettah place." Princess was on a roll now, and not planning on stopping anytime soon. "Well Race just got soo mad, da maddest I'se evah seen him. He lunged at Hothead, screaming for her ta take it back. But Jack and Blink and Mush just held him back. So, needless ta say, it was not a good dat at Tibby's." Princess finished, and her audience was still in shock.  
  
"So dat's why everybody was acting really weird ta us taday at Tibby's." Jake was the first one to put two and two together.  
  
"Dat would make sense." Feisty said, letting this all sink in. "but why is Race so upset? What did Moneybags say? If anything, I'd think she'd be da one ta lunge at -"  
  
"Moneybags isn't here." Princess said, not meaning to cut Feisty off. "She hasn't showed up yet, wasn't at Tibby's, if she doesn't show up tonight . "  
  
"Ohh. Dat's harsh. But why would she leave?" Bumlets asked, forgetting that Princess didn't have all the answers.  
  
"Dere must be somethin' more dat I don't know about. Race looked really bad today. I felt so bad for him. Maybe somethin' happened between da two of dem."  
  
"Yes! At last! Race is free!!" Feisty meant it sarcastically, but the others didn't catch on and stared at her in shock. "Just kidding guys! Besides, I got you Snitch!" Feisty went to give Snitch a kiss, but remembered that they were still playing a poker game, and changed her mind.  
  
"So what's dat? I don't even get a kiss? Or a hug?" Snitch playfully teased her.  
  
"We're in da middle o' a game." Feisty reminded him.  
  
"Oh. Dat explains it." Snitch, feeling a little stupid, quickly covered himself up by saying, "Well, den let's get dis game over with so we can have some real fun!" ~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~ 


	10. Chapter 9

~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~  
  
Race had been sitting at the same table in the same spot for almost an hour now. He had a little something to eat, but was mainly waiting for Moneybags to show up. He thought that she would be here by now, unless she was eating at Rich's Bar. She never does dat, but why come ta see da guy dat she's avoidin'? He sighed. Not too long after, some of the newsies began to integrate Tibby's with themselves and their girls. Mush and Blink should be here soon, he wondered if they would come over and sit with him. Especially with da way I treated Mush dis mornin' .  
  
The door opened yet again, and Race turned to see whom it was. Blink and Mush, and they were headed over his way. Well, won't hurt ta have a little company. "Hey, Blink, Mush." Race spit shook with Mush, and knew that everything was all right since this morning.  
  
"So, whatcha doin' here, all by yerself?" Blink asked him. "Dere are tons of other seats over dere. Why dis lonely corner?" He had a good idea, just wanted Race to say it and admit it to himself.  
  
"Oh, no reason. You'se hungry?" Blink and Mush sat down, as a waiter came over and asked them for their order. When they were done, Blink, persistent as he was, asked Race again, "Why dis lonely corner? I didn't remember getting' an answer."  
  
"Dat's because ya didn't." Suddenly the door opened and Race spun around to see who it was. Dutchy and Slash, waltzing in, the happy couple that they were. Without meaning to, Race scowled.  
  
"It's okay dat ya miss Moneybags." Mush tried to comfort his hurting friend.  
  
"I never said sat I missed her!" Race defended himself. "What if I'se glad dat she ain't here?" But the hurt clearly showed through his eyes. He closed his eyes and let his head fall to the table  
  
Mush put his arm around him, because he was sitting right next to him. "It's okay, Race .it's s'ok."  
  
"No, it ain't, ya don't understand." Race was near tears, and then kept on hitting his head on the table.  
  
"Race, stop dat" Blink whispered loudly enough for Race to hear. At his wit's end, Race obeyed and stopped. "Now what is so bad dat you'se a mess and what is so horrible dat we wouldn't understand?"  
  
"Well, ya know last night when Moneybags went up ta her room?" Race started, pausing every few words. Blink and Mush nodded. "well I went up after her . and we got really mad . at each other . and I yelled . and I" Race just couldn't go on. Dey're gonna think dat I'se some madman or something.  
  
"C'mon Race, ya got dis far." Mush tried to comfort Race, but he could tell something was really bugging Race, they had been friends for about 10 years and things like this had happened before. Mush was dere when I promised dat I would never hit a girl . he's gonna think so much less of me once he knows. The waiter bringing their food interrupted Race's thoughts.  
  
The door opened yet again, this time Snipes, Hothead, Spadey and Specs walked in. They sat at the table next to where Race, Blink and Mush were. Hothead was talking really loud, and that mad it a little harder for him to concentrate. "C'mon, Race. Here, eat something." Blink pushed Race's food closer to him.  
  
"I ain't hungry." Race said, his head back on the table.  
  
"C'mon Race, let's go outside and talk about it." Mush tried to pull Race up, but being his stubborn self, he stayed put. "Then tell me."  
  
"A'aight. Well, I got really mad an' before I knew it," Race's stomach got really queasy right then, "I had punched her several times, an' she was thrown up against da wall, an' had a little blood on her face." Race wanted to crawl under the table and die right then. Mush just nodded, and couldn't think of anything to say.  
  
Jack and Mask entered Tibby's, and saw the three of them sitting there and not eating. "Mask, sit here and lemme go see what's the mattah. You know what I normally get, okay?"  
  
"Sure thing." Mask watched as Jack waked over to where the 'three musketeers' were sitting. She saw Blink get up and talk to Jack. Mask couldn't quite see what was happening then, because the waiter came over and took Jack and her order. The next she saw of Jack was him walking back over to the table. "What's wrong wit Race? I've never seen him look so terrible before."  
  
"Stuff." Was all that he said for a while. Seeing that Mask wanted to know more, he said, "Stuff dat I ain't gonna say. If ya wanna find out, den you can talk ta Race."  
  
"Okay. I feel really bad for him though ." Soon their food came, and they talked about other things, the headline, Medda's, how things were going'. Shortly, Specs came over to their table. "Somethin' da matter, Specs?" Jack wondered out loud.  
  
"Well, yes an' no." Specs began. "Ya, remember what I was tellin' ya about last night?"  
  
"About Spadey?" Jack leaned in closer, so no one else could hear if something went wrong.  
  
"Yeah. Well, I ast her taday, an' due ta her answer, I was wonderin' if Hothead and Snipes could sell wit someone else for da afternoon." Specs broke into a huge smile.  
  
"So she said yes?" Jack was really happy for Specs, he had been waiting such a long time to ask Spadey and Jack knew that it would just crush Specs if Spadey said no. As an answer to Jack's question, Specs just smiled more and shook his head yes. "I'se so happy for ya!" Jack got up and gave Specs a hug.  
  
Mask got up also, and congratulated him. "It's so nice, I know Spadey had been waiting a long time for dis."  
  
""Hey guys," Jack shouted for all to hear. "I'se gonna make a toast!" That got everyone to keep their mouths shut for a bit. Someone called out, "For what?" Jack was able to speak his answer. "Today somethin' happened, and I figured dat I'd make it public. I wish da best o' luck to a new couple, Specs an' Spadey, an' dat you guys would have lots o' fun in da futcha!" Jack looked to Spadey, who was blushing and turning redder by the second.  
  
It took a while for this to sink in, but the newsies finally got to realizing that Specs and Spadey were a couple. Many of the present newsies went over and congratulated them, punching Specs and teasing Spadey about Specs. Seeing a waiter come out, Jack went over to the table and said, "Hey! Break it up, break it up! We gotta finish up in here, before we get yelled at, a'aight?" The newsies obeyed, seeing that Jack was their leader and it wouldn't be wise to get the waiters mad. "I'll work it out Specs, for dis afternoon. Have fun!" Jack called as he went back to his table. "Hey Mask, have you seen Feisty, Snitch, Bumlets, Jake or Holiday? Dey shoulda been here by now."  
  
"No. not since dis mornin'. I think dey were goin' over ta Central Park, dey mighta stopped an' ate over dere." Mask said, going back to eating her food. "Now, c'mon, you'se gotta eat. I'd be hungry comin all da way from Brooklyn."  
  
"Ya right." Jack said, and started to eat his food when the table with Snipes, Hothead, Spadey and Specs got really loud. "I just wanted to know why you don't seem to care about your sis being gone!" Snipes practically shouted. He was still trying to get information out of Hothead, but this just caused a bigger problem.  
  
"For da last time, Snipes," Hothead said this next part with each word growing louder, "I do not care about my sister! She probably killed herself and made this world a better place!!!" By the time she was done, the whole restaurant was silent, so everyone could hear every word perfectly.  
  
Race still had his head on the table sulking but as soon as those words flew out of Hothead's mouth, Race was filled with an uncontrollable rage "Take it back! Take it back!" He stood up and leapt at Hothead, so mad he could kill her in a second with his hands. Luckily, when the restaurant went silent and Hothead went off about her sister, Jack was making his way over to Race, just in case something like this happened. So as soon as he saw Race lunge at Hothead, Jack lunged at Race, who was frantically trying to get to Hothead. Blink and Mush tried to help hold Race back, while Snoddy, who was passing by, and Specs tried to get Hothead away from Race.  
  
After 5 minutes of struggling to get out of Blink and Mush's grasp, Race realized that fighting was doing no good and just crumpled like a sword had pierced him. There were a few tables knocked over and some of the newsies had helped clean up.  
  
Blink and Mush had taken Race back to the Lodging House, and had strict orders not to let him out of their sight, for absolutely anything. Jack had Snipes sell with Books and Snoddy, while Hothead was selling with him and Mask. Just what we'se need, an annoyin' little pain in da ass while we sell. And with that whole episode over and done with, all the newsies headed out to finish selling their papers.  
  
~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~  
  
Bumlets, Jake, Holiday, Katie, Felicia, Feisty and Snitch were rushing to get to Tibby's. They were a little late; as they walked into Tibby's, they saw that the restaurant was empty. A couple glared at them from across the room as the 7 went to go sit down. "What do ya think happened?" Feisty asked anyone.  
  
"I dunno, but dese people look mad." Jake puzzled over the situation.  
  
"Well, I say dat we get our food and eat, so we can go back an' sell da rest o' our papes." Holiday suggested.  
  
"Good idea, Hol." Bumlets said, looking around for a table. "Look, dere's a table over dere." The others saw the table and went over. It was a while before a waiter came over and hurriedly took their order.  
  
"Gee, dis is weird." Snitch said.  
  
"Yeah . sorry dat ya didn't get ta meet more o' da boys-" Jake started to say.  
  
"-and girls-" Put in Holiday.  
  
"And girls," Jake continued. "but we musta missed dem. But if you'se want, ya can meet dem tonight. You'd have a sure chance of meeting dem there." Jake was telling Katie and Felicia.  
  
"A'aight. I just gotta go back and tell my cousin then." Katie stated.  
  
"Okay, does he live far?" Bumlets asked.  
  
"Not really, he lives over where we were before, around Central Park." Katie said. It would be a drag walking back over there, but if they were getting a job, it would be worth it.  
  
"Okay, so we'll go back over dere as soon as we eat up all our food." Feisty pointed out, as their food just arrived. Consequently this made everyone eat their food faster so they could get a move on.  
  
~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~  
  
If it was a long morning, it was an even longer after noon. It had gotten unbearably hot, and many people decided to stay inside. So needless to say, it was harder to sell papes. Having Snipes with them just made things harder, him and Books were used to selling together. But Jack said that this would make things easier, and Snoddy couldn't refuse. Books would look at him every now and then, she looked annoyed. As soon as Snipes went off a way to go sell some papers to by-standers, Snoddy started to apologize. "I'se sorry, but I couldn'ta said no."  
  
"Hey Snoddy, it's ok! There you go apologizing again." Books said fanning herself. "there was nothin' you could really do. So if I'm gonna be annoyed at anyone, it would be Snipes, or Jack." Books noticed that they were near Rich's Bar. "Snoddy, did you purposely bring us here?"  
  
Snoddy, who was zoned out looking in the distance, snapped out of his daydream and said, "What?"  
  
"We're near da bar. You brought us here on purpose."  
  
"Oh, I didn't even realize dat." Snoddy paused, listening for a piano playing. He heard one, but the song was one that Moneybags didn't know.  
  
"Is that her inside? Playing?" Books inquired.  
  
"Naw, I don't think so. It's a song dat she doesn't know." Snoddy was thinking about this whole thing.  
  
"Do you wanna go in an' see who it is?" Books was getting curious.  
  
"Naw, cause den Rich might see me an' I might get in trouble." Snoddy saw Books face fall. "But if you wanna go in, dat's fine too."  
  
"No thanks, I'll pass."  
  
"But dis means somethin' now." Snoddy was thinking out loud again. "why Moneybags ain't here I have no idea. Somethin' musta happened, or we'd would have seen her by now ..."  
  
Books snapped her fingers on front of his face. "you're thinkin' out loud again. Someday, dat's gonna get you in trouble. Besides, Snipes is comin' back, don't want him ta hear ya."  
  
"Right." Snoddy said, trying to focus back on selling papes. "So Snipes, ya sell much?"  
  
~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~  
  
Jack and Mask's afternoon looked like an easy one, and so far it was. He had sold all of his papes in the morning, and Mask was selling her papes rather quickly, despite the heat. Hothead was just hanging around, she had money at home (so she thought) and if she didn't sell the rest, then it was okay. She only had about 20 left anyway. "Hot!" Jack called to Hothead, using a shorter version of her nickname.  
  
"What?" She said as she spun around.  
  
"How many papes ya got left?"  
  
"About 20. Why?" nobody had ever pushed her about selling her papes before.  
  
"You'd better hurry, we gotta get back to the Lodging House soon." Jack felt as if he was stating the obvious. "Dere's people over dere, go see if dey'll but some."  
  
Yeah, whatever. I can just trash dem when he's not looking later. But to satisfy Jack, she went over and tried to sell them.  
  
Seeing that she obeyed, Jack went over to Mask, who had just sold her last paper. "Easy afternoon?"  
  
"Yeah, for not many people being out and about." Mask sighed. The sun was almost setting, and the sky was a blazing red. "Let Slash have fun with Dutchy today, she sold with him this afternoon."  
  
Jack nodded his head in agreement "Let us have a little fun too." He said, pulling her close to him."  
  
"Hey, Hothead is done, looks like she sold a lot." Mask said, breaking Jack's embrace. "we have all night, don't forget. Can't spoil it now!" Mask smiled. She loved having Jack around, but never forgot what it felt like being the third wheel, and didn't want to leave Hothead out, no matter how much trouble she caused earlier. "almost done?"  
  
"Yeah .. actually they tipped me, and I'm done." She lied, and was about to trash her papes.  
  
"Wait," Jack ran up, catching her hand before it was to late. "if you're not gonna sell dem, I'll buy 'em from ya."  
  
Hothead looked at him like he was crazy, but handed him the papes as he reached into his pocket for a nickel. "I have ten left." She told Jack.  
  
After he bought the papes, he said, "We gotta head back to da Lodgin' House. I'll sell dese on da way." With no further complaints, the trio made their way back to the Lodging House in silence.  
  
~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~  
  
It was nearing 8 o'clock and Kloppman suspected that the newsies should be coming in soon. Earlier that day, around 2, Kloppman had seen Blink and Mush dragging in Race and headed up stairs. He wasn't exactly sure, but as soon as the rest of the group came, he was sure that he would find out. Kloppman stopped and looked at the door, as he heard the door open. "Home a little early, Bumlets?"  
  
"Well, I'se didn't wanna miss da others, we missed dem at lunch."  
  
"We?" Kloppman questioned. Normally Bumlets sold with Jake, but as he saw in a second, there were quite a few of them. "Kloppy, dis is Katie and Felicia. Friends of Holiday's, and we were gonna see if dey could get jobs as newsies." Bumlets explained, and finally the seven of then were all in the lobby.  
  
"Katie and Fel (Felicia had a shorter version of her name already)" Holiday motioned for them to come over by her and Kloppman. "Dis is Kloppman, he takes care o us, an' runs da Lodgin' House. Can I take dem upstairs? Ta show dem around?" Holiday asked Kloppman.  
  
"Yeah, sure." Kloppman got the book. "But first dey gotta sign in and pay for tonight, if they're staying."  
  
"Yeah, a'aight. I might as well sign in too." Holiday went over and signed in, showing Katie and Felicia how to do it. "C'mon, up here!"  
  
The trio trampled up the stairs, leaving Bumlets, Jake, Snitch and Feisty downstairs to start a poker game. Just as they dealt out the cards, Princess and Swifty wandered in. "Start already?" Princess asked. It wasn't the best of days and she could use a good game to cheer her up.  
  
"Yeah, well not really." Feisty said, but then changed her answer from the looks she was getting from the boys. "I guess we did. But dis game will be ovah soon, an' den you can play." Feisty felt bad now and tried to make it up to her.  
  
"Didn't Holiday sell wit ya?" Princess said, rubbing her forehead.  
  
"Yeah, well, ya see we got kinda side-tracked today." Bumlets offered to tell the story. Princess looked a little confused and her eyes demanded for a better explanation. "Ya see, while we were sellin' papes, Holiday met up wit some friends from da factory, Katie an' Felicia. An' it turns out dat dey are lookin' fa jobs, an' Hol suggested dat they should talk ta you an' Jack an' see if dey could be newsies." Bumlets put 3 pennies in because Jake raised the stakes.  
  
"Where are dese new goils now?" Princess requested.  
  
"Dey should be upstairs, Holiday was showing dem around." Feisty said, fully concentrating on the game.  
  
"Oh, I see." Princess said, watching the game. "Didn't see ya at Tibby's, missed a . "good" time today."  
  
"What happened?" Snitch asked. He dropped out of the game because it was too much for him, and he didn't even have a great hand.  
  
"Well, first thing ya should know. Specs asked Spadey ta be his goil!"  
  
"Really??" Feisty almost dropped her cards.  
  
"Yeah. I never think dat I've ever seen Spadey happier." Princess thought out loud. "But dat's da good news." Her face fell, preparing to tell her eager on lookers about Hothead and Race . "Yeah . well not long after, Hothead was getting real loud, she was sitting wit Snipes, an' he musta been annoying her." Princess noticed Kloppman listening to the story. He's wondering why Blink, Mush an' Race came back so early too. "Anyway, ya know how Race was in a bad mood, he was sitting right next to Hot an' Snipes. Out a nowhere, Hothead screams, so da whole restaurant could hear, dat she hoped Moneybags had killed herself and made da world a bettah place." Princess was on a roll now, and not planning on stopping anytime soon. "Well Race just got soo mad, da maddest I'se evah seen him. He lunged at Hothead, screaming for her ta take it back. But Jack and Blink and Mush just held him back. So, needless ta say, it was not a good dat at Tibby's." Princess finished, and her audience was still in shock.  
  
"So dat's why everybody was acting really weird ta us taday at Tibby's." Jake was the first one to put two and two together.  
  
"Dat would make sense." Feisty said, letting this all sink in. "but why is Race so upset? What did Moneybags say? If anything, I'd think she'd be da one ta lunge at -"  
  
"Moneybags isn't here." Princess said, not meaning to cut Feisty off. "She hasn't showed up yet, wasn't at Tibby's, if she doesn't show up tonight . "  
  
"Ohh. Dat's harsh. But why would she leave?" Bumlets asked, forgetting that Princess didn't have all the answers.  
  
"Dere must be somethin' more dat I don't know about. Race looked really bad today. I felt so bad for him. Maybe somethin' happened between da two of dem."  
  
"Yes! At last! Race is free!!" Feisty meant it sarcastically, but the others didn't catch on and stared at her in shock. "Just kidding guys! Besides, I got you Snitch!" Feisty went to give Snitch a kiss, but remembered that they were still playing a poker game, and changed her mind.  
  
"So what's dat? I don't even get a kiss? Or a hug?" Snitch playfully teased her.  
  
"We're in da middle o' a game." Feisty reminded him.  
  
"Oh. Dat explains it." Snitch, feeling a little stupid, quickly covered himself up by saying, "Well, den let's get dis game over with so we can have some real fun!" ~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~ 


End file.
